Love is War
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Yugi is an average 18 yearold boy, at least until he is sent to war. What happens when he meets his true love? Will this war end it, before the man he loves knows? YYXY [Complete]
1. Chapter 1: War time

**Love is War**

**Summery: Yugi is an average 18 year-old boy, at least until he is sent to war. What happens when he meets his true love? Will this war end it, before the man he loves knows? YYXY**

**

* * *

****BE Dragon: HAHAHA! I thought this one up when I was playing Medal of honor: European Assault. **

**Yami: Okay..**

**BE Dragon: Please, this is my second actual fic that I was able to put on. No Flames!**

**Yami: yes... DragonDoes not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. And she does not own Medal of Honor: European Assault either. **

* * *

**War Time**

**Yugi and his grandfather sat on their blue couch watching the news. A war had broken out. Between Japan and Asia. America, surprisingly enough is aiding Japan and the countries in Asia that do not want to be caught up in the war. One in particular is already to late. Egypt. **

**Yugi and his grandfather watched the tape that was recovered from Egypt. People were running around and men in sand light suits were holding guns yelling out orders and shooting their enemies. **

**Yugi twitched as one man was shot in the head and felt a pang of pity as the man fell to the floor.**

"**Another poor soul that will never see his family." said Salmon Mutou, Yugi's grand father. **

"**Yeah.." Yugi choked out before putting the T.V. on mute. The phone was ringing. Yugi walked over to the phone and hesitantly answered. "Hello?"**

"**Hello. Is this the Mutou residence?" asked a man with a deep voice. He sounded important, but at the same time hesitant. **

"**Yes."**

"**Can I speak to...," He paused. "To Yugi Mutou." **

"**This is he." **

**A deep breath could be heard taken. The man obviously wasn't used to this sort of thing. "Yugi, you are called for immediate departure to be sent to war."**

**Yugi froze.**

"**The army will be there in 24 hours to come and pick you up." then the line went dead. **

**The phone dropped from Yugi's hand as he slowly walked over to the couch, not caring that the phone was dangling from the cord.**

"**Yugi-kun? Are you alright? Who was it?" Mr. Mutou's voice sounded worried.**

"**I'm going to war."**

**24 hours later**

**Three men knocked on Yugi's door and Yugi slowly walked over to it and opened it. He looked away from the men's hard cold gazes. **

"**Yugi Mutou?" one man said in a harsh tone.**

"**Y-Yes sir..." Yugi said.**

"**Come." The man and the other two quickly turned and jumped into the jeep that had different colored patches of green.**

**Yugi took a deep breath before picking up his backpack and jumped into the jeep with them. He had said his good-bye's to his friends and family already, so that when they came, Yugi didn't have to feel the guilt of not saying good-bye. **

**Yugi stiffened as the jeep started and looked around. The one man was driving, another next to him, and one standing up holding onto the rail above the other two men. Yugi turned to see another man next to him. **

"**Hey." said the man as their gazes met. **

**Yugi was surprised to see he had black, red, and blonde hair. It was cut sort. And then his eyes were crimson red.**

"**H-Hey.," Yugi stumbled. Yugi noticed he was already wearing the uniform of the army, the ones who went to fight the war. Like the jeep he had different colored patches of green on his shirt and pants. A deep forest green shirt underneath, and black boots. He had three dog tags on a chain, his name written in three different languages. One in English, Japanese, and then one in Egyptian. "A-tom." Yugi tried to pernounce the name that was **

**written in Japanese. **

"**No. Ah-tem." the said Atem said smiling. **

**Yugi blinked twice, he felt embarrassed he got the name wrong. "Sorry." Yugi looked down.**

"**It is alright. Call me Yami. It will be easier. What is your name?" asked Yami.**

"**Yugi."**

"**Nice to meet you Yugi." Yami said holding out a hand to him.**

**Yugi shook it and noticed he was an evenly tanned guy. **

**_At least I made one friend._ Yugi thought**

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**BE Dragon: ooohh... ACK! I died! NOOO! .:sees readers:. oh sorry. Trying to pass the next leveal. .:smiles:. Any way! Glad you read it and hope you come again! **

**Yami: Please review.**

**BE Dragon: yeah! Please please please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Bombs and war talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Medal of Honor. If Idid then I would be rich! Rich I tell ya! .:laughing insanely:. ****

* * *

**

**Several Days Later**

**Yugi sat among many other Japanese men. Some ****in their teen years, other in their later 20's. Yugi sat nervously on the floor of the boat. There were no chairs or benches. Just blankets and small tables. Many of the men were playing cards or smoking a cigarette. The smoke burned Yugi's eyes and nose.**

"**Hey." Yugi recognized the deep voice of Yami.**

**He looked up and watched Yami as he sat next to him before handing him a cup of hot chocolate. **

"**Here. It should warm you up a bit." Yami said with a smile.**

**Yugi smiled back and took hold of the silver cup. "Thanks." Yugi said taking a drink.**

**Yami nodded. "It was no problem. I know a few of the cooks on bored." **

**Yugi stared at Yami with a small smile. "How long have you bin... uhh.."**

"**Bin in the army?"**

"**Yeah.."**

"**Two years."**

"**What happened to your family?" Yugi mentally slapped himself for the question.**

"**My father.. Died.. My mother and sister are in Egypt. They are in hiding."**

"**Oh.."**

"**What about you? What happened to your family?"**

"**My parents died in a car crash. I live with my grandfather."**

"**Oohh."**

**A hard thump was heard in the ship before water started to spill from the boards. **

"**WE'VE BIN HIT!" A man yelled through the intercom. "Evacuate the boat immediately!" **

**All the men struggled up the two stairs. Yugi soon getting pried away from Yami.**

"**Yami! Yami! Where are you?" Yugi called over the other men's cries for help as the water started to rise more. **

**Yugi went up the stairs a bit to look over to see if he could see Yami. "Yami!" Yugi called again. **

"**Move!" a man called as he pushed Yugi over the rails. **

"**AG!" Yugi cried before he was surrounded by water. Yugi rose above the water a spat some out. He couldn't reach the floor any more. "Neh! I. Can't. Swim!" Yugi beat at the water trying to keep his head above the salty liquid.**

"**Yugi!" Yugi heard Yami's voice before he felt Yami's arm around his waist. Yami pulled him towards the rails and slipped him though them before slipping through them himself. "Are you okay?" Yami asked.**

**Yugi nodded coughing out some more water. **

**Yami sighed deeply before helping Yugi to his feet and helping him walk up the stairs.**

**A screech rang through the air before and explosion was seen. Yami covered Yugi's ears and flinched when the 'boom' was heard. **

"**Commander Atem! Hurry!" one of the men called waving Yami and Yugi down. **

**As soon as Yugi and Yami were close enough, Yami called "How far are we from out destination?"**

"**Not to far, sir. A fewmiles away from their docks."**

"**How many men do we got there?"**

"**Twenty. And growing now."**

"**Good." Yami and Yugi and the man walked over to boat. Yugi guessed it was a life boat. They all hopped in and the man started the engine. "Yugi, have you ever bin in war?" Yami asked.**

"**No... unless you call Medal of Honor going into war. It is a video game."**

**Yami chuckled. "Close enough for me."**

"**Where are we heading?" **

"**Egypt. We are right above it. We are going to enter through the Nile." **

"**Oh." Yugi gulped. He didn't know how he was going to last. He could barely hold a plastic water gun, let alone a real one.**

**Yami noticed Yugi's uncomfortable gaze he had as he watched a small piece of land come closer. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Yami comforted, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. **

**Yugi nodded and waited.**

**One hour later**

**Yugi fallowed Yami as they walked down a long hall of the abandoned palace. People that lived in the city, that they had docked in, were all cuddled together with family and friends.**

**Air was caught in Yugi's throat when he saw a man without an arm. The arm was bleeding and the man was crying. **

**Yugi looked up at Yami, seeing as he was a couple of inches shorter. Yami looked forward, not taking a single glance at the people. **

"**Commander Atem. Come. We have a plan." said a man in a blue attire.**

**Yami nodded and fallowed the man into a nearby room. Yugi stumbled to keep in step with Yami. **

"**Look." said the man placing a map of Egypt on a table. "Here we are, and here is the blasted enemy. We see that they are moving North, the opposite of the Nile's current. We are thinking they may keep going forward till they get to the Mediterranean Sea. And take over there, making it useless for us to recruit any more solders for a while. We need you and your squadron to go and block them off." he said. **

**Yami nodded examining the map.**

**Yugi stood next to him dumbfounded. '_Great. Geography! The last thing I need to know. I suck at it._' Yugi thought trying to understand the map's layout. **

"**Okay sir, if you excuse me, I am going to see a few of our new recruits. If I may have the permission to add a few to my squadron." Yami seemed to ask.**

"**Very well. You have permission."**

**Yami nodded, saluted and left the room, Yugi on his heels. **

**Yami smiled. "Yugi, do you want to be my first recruit?" Yami asked. **

**You blinked twice. "Uh. Yeah." Yugi said, nervous at the question. **

"**Good, you can help me pick some new recruits." Yami said. **

'**_Recruits..._' Yugi thought. '_Maybe there will be someone with less skills with guns then me._' Yugi hoped. **

**_To be continued_ **

_

* * *

_

BE Dragon: .:re-reading chapter:. .:sees reader:. Oh sorry! Looking it over! Well, I'm glad you read this chapter! I worked two days making it!

Yami: Yeah, not including having to search the internet with a good map of Africa. .:smriks:.

BE Dragon: Okay. okay. I admit. I'm not good at geography. Heck, when we took a test on it in Social Studies, or History, you pick, I gat a 70 on it! .:Frowns:.

Yami: .:laughs:. yeah. then she was grounded for it.

BE Draong: yeah yeah. Well please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Recruits and Guns

**Love is War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. .:sniff:.

* * *

**

**Yugi sat next to Yami as they both went through reports and health records of the new recruits. **

"**Hey look, it is mine." Yugi muttered a bit.**

**Yami looked over and saw the small report, his crimson eyes scanning it before a smile appeared on his face.**

"**Boy, aren't you healthy." Yami said.**

**Yugi frowned a bit. "Are you being sarcastic?" **

"**No, I'm being truthful." Yami grinned.**

**Yugi lightly hit his arm. Why Yami was making a joke out of his records, he didn't know why, but it made him feel a little better. **

"**How 'bout this guy? He has bin in the army for a couple of years..." Yami said showing Yugi one of the reports.**

"**Yeah." Yugi said taking hold of it and examining it. "Yeah, this guy would be great." Yugi repeated, giving Yami back the report. **

**Yami stood up and stretched. "Ok. We have bin up for three hours. Now how 'bout we go to bed. I'm sleepy." Yami said, pointing to his watch.**

**Yugi frowned. 2:48 a.m. '_Have I really bin up that long? It doesn't seem like it..._' Yugi thought. "Yeah. Lets get some sleep." Yugi said getting up from his own chair. **

**Yami picked up the four reports of the men, and one woman, that Yugi and himself had bin looking at. Yami walked out of the room, Yugi fallowing him, and walked down the hall till the reached a different part of the half abandon palace. "Here we are." Yami said as he opened the room's door. "This is your room. Mine's down the hall, third door to last if you need anything." Yugi nodded and watched Yami go down the hall and into his own room before going into his.

* * *

**

**Yugi dropped his backpack that he had bin painfully caring all day onto his bed and rubbed his shoulders. "Ouch. My shoulders hurt.." Yugi whined as he rubbed them a bit more. **

**After a not-so-relaxing massage on his shoulders he slipped into the bed, not caring if he was still in his cloths. It was cold out, and he wanted to be prepared for having to get up and run out of the room if under attack.

* * *

**

**Yami sat on his bed. Sleep didn't accompany him tonight. He knew it. He saw Yugi was tired though, and didn't want to pressure him into any more work. **

**He sighed. His first real friend in a long while. Just because he was a commander didn't mean he wasn't human. All the other soldiers were afraid that if they acted differently around Yami, like playing a small joke, that they even knew he would laugh at, he would punish them. Severely.**

**Yami pulled out a small locket from under his shirt and opened it, catching a little piece of paper. He looked at the small child in the picture. **

**The child was a girl. A young girl around the age of ten or nine. Her hair was black. Pure black. And he eyes crimson red. Her skin was a light tan. She was smiling in the picture, holding a sign saying "We'll miss you. Come back soon." on it. **

**Yami sighed. It was his little sister. The one who was lost at what was going on and wasn't even sure if he was still alive. Sure, she was in hiding with his mother, but seeing as the enemy was able to kill his father, then there was great chance of them getting to her. **

**Yami looked down at the small paper in his hand and opened it, revealing a messy note, written in a hand of the little girl. **

'**_Atem,_**

_**I'm going to miss you while you are at war. I hope you'll end this, and come home. Momma's bin crying, saying she has seen you on the ground dead several times. But I don't believe that. I know you wouldn't die. Come home soon.**_

_**Senarius**_

**_P.S. I learned how to write in English!_'**

**Yami smiled at his sister's believing in him and chuckled at the part stating she had learned how to write in English. **

"**Good job Senarius. Good job." Yami said quietly. His smile faded a bit. It was a letter his sister had written recently, and the only letter he had gotten in months. **

**Yami shook a bit when what sounded like a fir cracker rang out. He knew it was just some new recruits just practicing, but it still worried him a bit.

* * *

**

**Later on. 11:00**

**Yami and Yugi sat and watched as some other commanders picked out some recruits not bothering with their records.**

**Yugi frowned seeing them being picked out like fruit in a fruit stand. '_They should be picked out by how strong they are and how long of a will they have, not by how strong the look_.' Yugi criticized in his head. **

**Yami saw his sudden change of face and looked up. "Are you okay?" Yami whispered. **

"**Yeah. Just wondering why they just pick them out like fruit."**

**Yami chuckled. "I was almost thinking the same thing."**

**Yugi smirked a bit. Something that he didn't do to often. **

**As soon as the last of the other commanders left Yami and Yugi pulled out the four reports and called each person out by name. **

"**Koujin Nomonakie." Yugi called out as a short hair girl came out, looking no older then Yugi. He hair was blue and blonde and skin was between peach and tan.**

"**Jonouchi Katsuya."Yami called as a blonde guy came out, looking a year older than Yugi.**

"**Honda Hiroto." Yugi said as a man with brown hair came out. His hair went into a point. **

**Yugi looked at him bewildered. '_Unicorn much?_' Yugi thought before shaking his head.**

"**Mikuro Santamatie." Yami called out as a guy with black and blue hair came out, looking a year younger than Yami himself.**

"**Okay. That is all of them." Yugi said to Yami.**

**Yami nodded. "Fallow me." Yami ordered as Yugi and the four recruits fallowed. **

**Yami lead them all into an open area with card board bodies. **

"**Okay. Men-"**

"**Eh hmm!"**

"**And woman." Yami said smiling sheepishly at the half angered woman. "This is your course to show me how far, and how good you can shoot."**

**Yugi gulped. '_Great. Gun time. I'm probably gonna end up shooting a pedestrian.._' Yugi paled at the thought of it. **

"**Up first, and this is a cheesy old saying, ladies first." Yami said showing Koujin to a box like thingy with a gun bolted to the counter. Yami placed some goggles over her eyes and helped her handle the gun. He walked a foot away. "Okay. When I say fire. Shoot one or two at a time, but no more. And when I say hold fire. Stop." Yami explained. "Fire." **

**Gunshots were heard.**

"**Hold your fire." Yami called as Koujin stopped. Yami went over the cad bored bodies and smirked, hand on hips. "Dear Ra I doubt you need any more practice. Beat me by a mile." Yami complimented knocking down the card board bodies.**

"**How did I do commander?" Koujin asked excited. **

"**Wonderful. Right on the heart." Yami said smiling. "Okay, Yugi, your turn." Yami called as Yugi nervously went up to the box. Yami placed the goggles on him and helped him position himself. **

**Yugi tensed.**

"**Okay, like Koujin, when I call fire. You shoot. When I say hold fire, you stop." Yugi nodded. "Fire."**

**Shots again were heard.**

"**Hold fire." Yami called. Yugi stopped.**

**Yami looked at the bodies. And smiled, looking at them.**

'**_I suck. I suck. I suck. I suck._' Yugi repeated in his mind over and over.**

"**Good try Yugi." Yami said as he went over the Yugi again. "But maybe we should try again."**

'**_Shit._'**

"**Okay. Hold the gun placing your hand on the trigger like this, and your hand on the bottom of the gun right here to keep it in place." Yami said, moving Yugi's hands to the right spots.**

**Yugi felt a small shock in his heart. He sort of liked it. The shocked ended though when Yami let go. **

"**Okay. Fire."**

**Gun shots.**

"**Hold fire." Yami check the bodies. "Good Yugi. Right on the dot." Yami said smiling.**

**Yugi sighed as he went back to where Koujin and the others were. Yami did Jonouchi next and Honda after him. Jonouchi weren't to good either. Honda was though. And Mikuro did good as well.

* * *

**

**Yami and Yugi sat down at a table. It was dinner time now and they were just as hungry as all the others.**

"**Thanks Yami." Yugi said.**

**Yami looked at Yugi bewildered. "Why thank you?" Yami asked.**

"**You taught me how to use a gun."**

"**Haven't you ever used one?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Water gun?"**

"**No. Can't keep hold."**

**Yami chuckled. "Not even a water gun? That makes sense. I saw you tense."**

**Yugi looked down. "I knew it was noticeable." Yugi muttered. **

"**Hey commander, Yugi, do you mind-?"**

**Yami and Yugi shook their heads. **

"**No. No. It is okay." Yugi said smiling, scooting down the bench to make room for Koujin. **

"**Thanks."**

"**You did good today Koujin." Yami complimented.**

"**Thank you commander."**

"**Please. Call me Yami. Yugi dose." Yami said smiling.**

"**Okay.." The girl said as she smiled. She stared at Yami and Yugi for a long time. "I'm sorry, but I have to know. Are you two related?"**

**Yami snickered a bit. "No. We just met when we were picking up Yugi from his house."**

"**Oooh." Koujin said in awe. "It is just you guys look so much alike."**

"**Your right." Yugi agreed. **

**Yami nodded. "Yeah, hey, now we know, if I get lost, you can pass as me." Yami said smirking.**

"**Maybe.." Yugi said smirking as well. "I could ruin your reputation here knowing that."**

**Yami frowned. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?" **

"**Na. You worked to hard." Yugi said, his smirk turning into a small smile. **

**Yami sighed, a bit relieved.

* * *

**

**All three started to chat before a bell rang and every one had to go to their rooms. **

**Yugi and Yami walked back to theirs knowing that they couldn't walk Koujin back to her's. The reason, no boys were aloud where the girl's rooms were. **

"**Night, Yugi." Yami said as he waved to Yugi.**

"**Good night Yami." Yugi said before retreating into his room. "Boy, today was... weird.." Yugi said as he smiled. He got dressed into sleeping pants, but kept his black tank top on. **

**Yami sat in his room thinking of what happened today. He lightly touched the palms of his hands. **

"**How weird.. I felt a tingle when I touched Yugi..." Yami frowned. "Unless there was a bug and I accidently squished it." Yami chuckled a bit at the thought. "Hope I wasn't right."**

**Yami stood up from his bed and walked over to the window. "Tomorrow is when we leave. I hope my squad is ready." he said before going to bed.

* * *

**

**BE Dragon: heh heh. Cliffy. Right?**

**Yami: Rather call it a hang over.**

**BE Dragon: What is the difference? **

**Yami: .:shrugs:.**

**BE Dragon: Yeah... any way... Thank you for your reviews! Sorry if this chapter was rather... short... .:smiles:. Hey at least I got 5 reviews! YAY! **

**Yami: .:snikers:.**

**BE Dragon: Any way. Please Review for next chap.! **


	4. Chapter 4: Guessing games

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters that belong to it.

* * *

Yami sat at his desk in his room, thinking of a plan to get to the Mediterranean Sea without losing a life of one of his men. He knew if he could get over to the Sea, before the enemy, that the new recruits could help ward them off. Everyday, a bundle of new recruits were shipped here on orders form his own captain. 

Yami sighed. Three hours. No breakfast and soon no lunch. He regretted skipping breakfast. His stomach urged him to get up and sneak something from the kitchen, but he had to find a route.

A light knock on his door made snap back to Earth.

"Come in." Yami called, his crimson eyes fixed onto the door as it opened hesitantly.

Yugi's small frame walked into. "Hey Yami. I was worried. You didn't come down for breakfast. Are you feeling okay?" Yugi's large amethyst eyes held worried glimmer in them.

Yami smiled softly. "Yeah. I was just trying to find a route... we are taking off today."

"Oh I see." Yugi said walking up to where Yami was. "Do you... umm.. Need help?" Yugi, at a loss for words at the moment.

"Yes. That would be great."

Yugi smiled. A sudden shock of realization was seen in his eye before he quickly snatched up his backpack into his hand and pulled out a small box of fruit. "Oh. I was able to snag you some fruit from breakfast. It was the only thing I was able to grab." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami taking the small box from his hands.

Yugi felt that tingle again in his heart when Yami's hands brushed against his when he took the small box.

Yami and Yugi started talking about how they would get to the Mediterranean Sea, while they both snacked on the fruit.

Yugi watched over Yami's shoulder as they both examined the map. Yugi could smell Yami's cologne. Exotic. That is all Yugi could say, along with Yami's deep voice Yugi swore in moment he would end up knocking out. He loved the sent though. And he loved hearing Yami's voice.

Yugi knew what was wrong with him. He was gay. He found that out when he was in high school. But this was new to him.

'_Am I.. Am I starting to like Yami?_' Yugi asked himself. He became lost in the thought of it. '_I've never truly fallen for a guy before._'

"Yugi? Yugi?" Yami's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Yugi blushed lightly when he noticed Yami was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Yugi did a recoil backwards when he noticed they were an inch apart.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi with a curious face.

"Uh.. Yeah. My mind just blanked off." Yugi said scratching the back of his head as he laughed lightly.

Yami stared at him for a while before his head snapped into attention. "O-kay." he said.

The door to Yami's room opened suddenly.

"Commander Atem. Forgive me but the captain has ordered you immediate departure. He says the enemy is on the move again and to take route D-4." said a rather young man. No older then Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yami.

"Fine. Tell him we are moving out now." Yami said standing up.

The young man nodded, saluted, and left in a rush.

"Yugi. I need you to round up the gang while I get my original squadron. Tell them to take everything and not to leave anything behind." Yugi nodded and left to go call them.

Yami turned back to look at the map. "D-4." he muttered. Yami closed his eyes bracing himself on the desk.

* * *

_People ran around screaming as gun shots rang out every where. Many dropping to the ground as Atem and his sister watched in horror from their spot behind some barrels. _

_Atem held his gun into position. He aimed carefully and fired, shooting one of the enemy's soldiers in the head. _

"_One down. Hundred more to go." Atem muttered as his sister clung to his jacket._

"_Atem, I'm scared. What if they get momma?"_

"_They won't Senarius. They won't, I will make sure you and mom are safe." Atem said taking a breath as he shot down another guy.

* * *

__Senarius stared at her brother, he was getting into something that their father got him into. If his father hadn't signed Atem up into the army; Atem would be safer. He and their mother and herself would have disappeared. Gone off to America. Atem would surely have translated for them, seeing as he was the only one that put his mind to studying English._

"_Atem, why? Why don't' you just run away with momma and me? Why do you stay here and fight?" _

"_Senarius. I don't fight. I protect. I'm in this war not only because father pushed me into it, but because I want to be here to protect you and mom. Understand?"_

"_No! I want you to come with momma and me into hiding. Please Atem! I don't want to loose you like we did papa." the girl's eyes watered, crystal clean tears ran down her small tanned cheeks. _

_Atem placed his gun down and picked up the soon crying girl._

"_No Senarius. You won't loose me. I will be close as long as you remember me. Okay?"_

_The small girl nodded as she dug her face into Atem's shirt. _

"_Atem. We are here for you mother and sister." said a man in the U.S. army uniform. Atem stood up and placed the small child in the man's open arms. _

"_Be strong for me, Senarius, okay?" the girl nodded clutching onto the man's neck. _

"_Atem. Don't be as foolish as your father. Run when you have to." said a tanned woman, coming out of a room. Her green eyes showed concern from under her red and blonde hair. "Please, my son, take care." she said giving Atem a hug before fallowing the men out. _

_Atem nodded before resuming tohis postand shot down some more of the enemy.

* * *

Yami and his double squadron walked carefully past sand-duns, not making a sound. _

Yugi watched Yami carefully, fallowing his actions such as holding the gun on his right hip. Yugi looked up at Yami. Yami's crimson eyes showed something Yugi rarely saw in people. Fear.

'_What is wrong with Yami?_' Yugi questioned in his mind.

"Okay. Let's make camp here." Yami said as they slid down into a hidden cave.

"Yes sir!" some men, Yugi didn't know, said at the same time as they started to help put up the camp, Yami helping.

Yugi and the other's helped set up the tents, before working on the fire.

"Shit." Joey said trying to light the fire.

"Joey, wouldn't it be easier if you just used a lighter?" asked Koujin in an annoyed voice.

"Well, ex-cuse me! Miss know-it-all! If you want to do it that way then fine! Let me see your 'lighter'." Joey snapped back.

"Are you mocking me?" Koujin scoffed.

"Maybe I am!"

"Err!" She said before almost jumping the blonde down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there!" Yami said taking hold of Koujin's waist. "There is no need to fight. Joey. Koujin was just telling you that you should try using the lighter. It would be easier. That is all. She wasn't calling you anything otherwise."

Joey snorted before standing up from his ground. "Well I don't have a lighter."

"I do." said Mikuro as he pulled out a lighter.

"Hmp." Joey said as he snatched the lighter and light up some dried grass they found near the Nile.

Yami let go ofKoujin, walking over to where the sun shined its last rays. He pulled out a paper and pencil and started writing not caring if any one stared at him.

* * *

"Yugi? Aren't you going to eat?" asked a man. Yugi's head snapped up from staring at Yami. 

"Huh?"

"Yugi. Your name is Yugi right?"

Yugi looked at the man in front of him. He had a mustache and his brown eyes should concern. Yugi looked down at his plate, he had just been swirling around the food.

Yugi shrugged as he looked over at Yami.

"Don't worry. He'll eat later."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I have been in Yami's squadron since he himself was promoted to commander."

"What is he doing?"

"Writing. He is writing a letter to his sister, the poor man. Hasn't seen her in two years. Such a nice man was forced into the army by his bastard of a father. People say that his father forced his mother to marry him, and forced her to give birth to his children. That is. Before his father was shot, trying to prove he was not scared." the man said nodding. He sat next to Yugi. "Atem is nothing like his father. He may have his eyes and black hair, but he is not like him. No, no. Mr. Nazuke, he was a bastard. All he cared about was power and strength, and proving every one wrong. People said, when Atem was born, he would be just like his father. But na! He became smarter. Kinder. Much more different." the man said crossing his arms and nodded once.

Yugi nodded slowly. "Do you know how long he'll be like that?"

"No. Sadly. Maybe till his original squad gets fed up with seeing him writing and skipping meal time. They care. Oh yes, but they are not aloud to show it. They are afraid he will show his fangs like his father. No one has ever seen that happen, but they are afraid it will. Like they say. There is a first time for everything."

"I'm going to go talk to him..." Yugi said setting down his plate and walked over to Yami.

* * *

"Hey Yami. You okay?" Yugi asked sitting next to Yami. 

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine."

"How come you didn't come to get something to eat?"

Yami blinked twice. "It is time to eat?" Yami asked, with a curious face.

"Yes."

Yami nodded. "Oh. Um. I'll be right there." he said before writing one last thing down and folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. "Okay. Lets go get some dinner."

He and Yugi stood up and made their way to where the others were.

Yugi took a glimpse around the camp fire and saw a few of the men had half shocked faces. Yugi smirked.

'_They probably thought I couldn't get him over here._' Yugi gloated in his head.

* * *

"WHAT? I AM NOT! REPEAT NOT SHARING A TENT WITH ANY ONE! I AM MARRIED AND HAVE TWO KIDS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Koujin yelled at Yami. 

Yami picked his right ear with his left eye shut.

"Damn girl! You have lungs!" one of the men said.

Yami sighed. They only had six tents. There were eleven people. Koujin refused to share a tent, so he wasn't sure which two people would share the last tent.

"I guess there is only one way to decide this." Yami said after massaging his temples. He snatched up a piece of paper. He ripped the paper neatly into ten strips. Then ripped two of them to make them smallest. "Okay. This is how it goes. Each of us draws one of the strips of papers, except Koujin. Which ever two people have the smallest strips, has to share the last tents for the rest of this mission." Yami said.

All the men nodded as Yami held the out the paper strips, the two littlest strips hidden in the longer ones.

As soon as all the men picked them out they showed them to each other.

"Who got the other one?" Yami asked, showing his small strip of paper.

Yugi mentally cheered. "I-I did." he stuttered smiling at Yami.

Yami smiled back.

* * *

Yami sat on his sleeping bag, writing again as a lamp light the small tent. 

Yugi entered it and blushed a bit when he saw Yami didn't have a shirt on.

"Hey." Yami said noticing Yugi walk in.

"Hi." Yugi said as he smiled.

Yugi took off his jacket and extra stuff, leaving his black tank top and pants on.

Yami took a breath and put away what he was writing and covered himself with his blankets. "Night Yugi." Yami said as he smiled at Yugi.

Yugi nodded and smiled back. "Night Yami." Yug waited a while beforeseeing Yami fullyasleep. He smiled and watched him sleep.

'_He looks so peaceful... so cute... so han- wait. I'm getting ahead of myself!_' Yami thought in his head as he shook it.'_No. Yami isn't gay. I can bet myself that._'Yugi sighed. '_Maybe I can just take a peak..._' Yugi thought as he leaned over Yami's shoulder, curiosity taking his mind.

Yugi could smell Yami's exotic smell. It made Yugi shiver a bit, but he paid no mind to it as he watched Yami sleeping. His face looked serene.

Yugi sighed. Yami stirred a bit.

'_Oh shit!_' Yugi said as he tried to move away from looming over Yami's shoulder, but his arms were frozen, one over Yami and the other behind him. '_Move stupid arms! Move!_'

"Hmm? Yugi? What are you doing?" Yami asked as his crimson eyes opened lightly.

"I... uh... saw something fly over here and... uh... wanted to see what it was? Heh, heh." Yugi said his voice going into a high pitch as he said the last part.

Yami raised an eyebrow and looked over where Yugi had taken a glance. "Nothing is there Yugi."

"Oh, must have bin a bug from outside then!" Yugi said smiling sheepishly as he moved away from his position.

"O..kay.." Yami said confused.

"Well! We are going to be busy tomorrow! Why don't we get some sleep? Yeah? Yeah, sleep is good! Night!" Yugi said in a rather fast tone as he covered himself with his blankets, cursing to himself in his head to no end. (Heh heh. That rhymed. XD)

Yami, still confused said good night back and went back to sleep.

* * *

Yami led his squadron past many sand dunes, fallowing the Nile's current. 

Yugi walked a foot behind Yami looking forward, completely lost to where they were. They soon heard rushing water.

"Oh my God." Koujin said looking wide eyed at the four new streams.

"Commander Atem. Where are we?" asked one of the men Yugi didn't know.

"We are about a day's way from Bubasti." Yami explained.

The man nodded.

"Lets take a break here for a while. Regain our energy." Yami said pointing to the cliffs lingering over them. (A/N: Okay, I'm looking at a map in a book and I'm guessing that the little squigglies on the land are mountains or cliffs so bare with me!)

The soldiers nodded and went over to some rocks sitting down either on the ground or on some flat rocks, shaded by the shade given by the cliffs.

Yugi stayed close to Yami, which gave Yami's conscious a big question. Is Yugi nervous? Or what?

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami whispered.

"Yeah... why do you ask?" Yugi whispered back.

"I dunno.. Maybe the little 'bug' incident last night?"

"Oh.." Yugi mumbled blushing.

"Yugi, you can tell me any thing. What is it?"

Yugi thought on it...

—Yugi's thought—

"Yami, I'm gay and I love you."

Yami gets up from his spot and runs away.

—Reality—

"Yugi?"

"I'm gay." Yugi said, his words slipping out of his mouth before he even thought them. He covered his mouth quickly.

Yami frowned.

"Don't run away!" Yugi said, as he clung onto Yami's shirt.

Yami chuckled. "Why would I run away?"

Yugi poked two fingers at each other. "I thought you would..."

Yami chuckled again. "I'm not going to run away."

Yugi perked up. "Your not?"

"No. To tell you the truth." Yami said getting closer to Yugi. "I'm gay too." Yami whispered into his ear.

—Yugi's thoughts—

"YYAAYY! Yami's gay! Yami's gay!" Yugi cheered as he ran up and down the Nile.

—Reality—

Yugi blushed a little bit.

After about an hour of resting Yami and every one else set out again. But the sun teased them as it started to go down again.

"Lets make camp here for the night." Yami said as they all started to set up camp.

They ate and talked for a while and laughed at a few jokes Honda and Joey made while Koujin showed proud pictures of her children. Mikuro, Yugi and Yami talked to each other about random subjects.

After all the fun they all headed off to their tents.

* * *

Yami and Yugi sat on top of their sleeping bags, a tad uncomfortable of finding their new secrets. 

"Yugi."

"Yes?"

"Why were you leaning over me yesterday night?"

"If I told you, you would have to answer me a question."

"Okay."

Yugi took a breath and fiddled with his blanket. "I-I-I think.. I'm in- or have a crush- on you." Yugi regretted it. He could feel Yami's crimson eyes maneuver onto Yugi. "Now my question. Do you like any of the guys here?"

Yami was quiet for a while. Yugi heard a shuffle before he smelt Yami's exotic sent.

"Yes."

"Who?"

Yami chuckled. "You said, if you answered my question you would be able to ask me A question." Yami said smirking.

Yugi shivered. Yami was close enough he could feel his warm breath on his arm and shoulder.

"... Ask me another question."

"Why do you have a crush on me?"

"I... I don't know. It is like how my friend Anzu said. 'Once you find someone that you long to have, you feel an attraction to them.'"

Yami nodded.

"Now I get to ask you something."

Yami smirked again. "That was your plan the whole time huh?"

"Now I get to ask you TWO questions. And yes." Yugi said smugly shifting his position so he faced Yami. Yugi was surprised Yami was so close.

"Okay. Okay."

"Who do you like?"

"Are you sure we aren't playin' truth or dare?"

"Another question for me and yes."

Yami leaned forward a bit. "Take a wild guess. Get it right and you get a prize."

Yugi frowned. He hated games like this. "Fine.. Joey?"

"Nope."

"Honda?"

"No."

"Mikuro?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? No."

"One of the guys from your original squad."

Yami frowned. "No."

Yugi rubbed his nose he guessed every guy traveling with them... except himself. "Me?" Yugi said in a high pitched tone.

Yami smirked. "Correct. You get prize."

Yugi smiled. "What is my prize?"

"You choose." Yami said going back to sit one his sleeping bag.

Yugi smirked mischievously. "I know what I want."

Yami looked at Yugi with a confused face as he laid down on the sleeping bag. "What?"

"Guess."

* * *

BE Dragon: heh heh. I left you haning! hahaha!

Yami: .:gulps:.

BE Dragon: Please R&R for next chapy! And thank you for those who reviewed! I got 9 reviews! Whoo hoo!

Yami: One more and that makes ten.

BE Dragon: .:smiles:.


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Pain

Love is War

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, there would be a great chance this would be one of the series! .:nods:.

* * *

"Hmm." Yami hummed as he opened his crimson eyes, little light shown through the tent, but darkness still lingered greatly. "Early dawn." Yami murmured. He would have to force himself up soon so he could wake the others up.

He turned onto his side from his current position of laying on his back. Yami felt something warm next to him. He uncovered the warm lump and saw Yugi. He was sound asleep. Yami smiled and ran a hand through Yugi's spiky tri colored locks. He remembered His hair was spiky once.

Yami placed a small kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled closer to Yami, wanting to feel warm.

Yami smiled. He didn't want this scene to end. Yugi looked like an angel when he slept. A calm, peaceful angel.

"Hmm? Yami?" Yugi slurred as he looked up at Yami. Sleep still hazed Yugi's amethyst eyes.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami whispered softly.

"I almost thought you left."

"Why is that?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know."

Yami smiled softly, placing a kiss on Yugi's cheek.

"I would never leave you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled a bit nuzzling his face into Yami's chest and breathed in the exotic sent of Yami.

Yami shivered as he felt Yugi's breaths hit his shirtless chest. Yami smirked at the previous night.

* * *

—Ohh! Flash back!—

"_Guess" Yugi said planting himself on top of Yami._

_Yami looked at Yugi wide eyed. _

"_You're Not going to . . . ?"_

_Yugi giggled with a bright pink blush. "No no!" Yugi choked out. "Well. I want to sleep with you. Not the other kind of sleep though. The normal one."_

"_There is a catch huh?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Shoot."_

"_I don't have a gun Yami. And plus it has nothing to do with what I want you to do."_

_Yami chuckled. "Okay. Tell me what you want me to do. 'Commander'." Yami said smirking. _

"_First. You can't have your shirt on. Second." Yugi said leaning down, placing a kiss on Yami's lips. _

_Yami was taken back by the action, but went with it. Enjoying the smaller's soft lips._

_Yugi hesitantly licked and nipped at Yami's bottom lip, begging for an entrance._

_Yami could feel his cheeks burn a little from his new found action called 'blushing'. He parted his lips a bit, feeling a shiver go down his spine as Yug's slippery tongue went into his mouth._

_Yugi enjoyed the taste Yami had. A spicy, sweet, and exotic taste. Yugi's tongue explored Yami's mouth, feeling every inch. He liked the new sensation he was getting from Yami. He could feel a shiver, whenever he went over Yami's own tongue, under him._

_Yami suddenly sat up, breaking their kiss when they heard a crunch outside. Yugi slid off of Yami as he got up and took out his gun from under his jacket as he left the tent, whispering a "hold on" as he did so._

_Yugi nodded and waited in the tent. _

_Yami walked out and saw none other the Joey outside. _

"_Joey! What in Ra's name are you doing up still? You scared the crap out of me!" _

_Joey laughed. "I had to use the men's room." he said smiling his goofy smile. _

_Yami frowned. 'Great! I messed up a perfectly good kiss with Yugi just to find out Joey had to go to the restroom!' Yami thought, with an annoyed face. He ran his tan hand through his hair. "Just go to bed. We are going to have a long journey tomorrow." Yami said with a sigh. _

_Joey nodded and went into his own tent as Yami went back into his._

"_Who was it?" Yugi asked._

"_Joey."_

_Yugi giggled. "Got ready and ended up being frail."_

"_Yeah, yeah." Yami said sitting next to Yugi, a yawn escaped his mouth. "Lets get some sleep now, Yugi." Yami said smiling. _

"_Okay. But remember, you can't have your shirt on." Yugi said deviously. _

"_How can I not?" Yami said smirking. _

—End of flash back—

* * *

Yugi yawned a little before forcing himself into a sitting position.

"What is going on?" Yugi whispered rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, Yugi. Why don't you got to sleep again? We don't leave till another couple of hours."

Yugi shook his head and bit his lip. "Yami."

"Yes?"

"I... I didn't take it to fast last night did I?" Yugi asked, with a worried face.

Yami frowned. "No. No of course not." Yami assured.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes Yugi. I'm positive."

"Okay." Yugi said laying back down and snuggling up to Yami.

Yami smiled and rubbed Yugi's back as Yugi flipped onto his stomach. He crossed his arms on the pillow and rested his head on them and smiled.

"Are you sure your not a massage therapist?"

Yami chuckled. "Yes. I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"You give good massages."

Yami smiled. "Glad you like them."

Yugi smiled as he nuzzled his head on the pillow.

Yami smirked. '_It is time to make Yugi shiver._' Yami said in his mind.

"Yugi, will you flip over so I can massage our stomach?"

Yugi nodded and flipped over, opening one of his amethyst eyes to peer at Yami.

Yami massaged Yugi's stomach a little as a diversion. Little by little, lifting Yugi's shirt.

Yugi raised an eyebrow when he noticed that. "Yami? What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. He leaned down and kissed Yugi's stomach.

Yugi giggled. "Yami! Cut it out! That tickles!"

Yami continued kissing Yugi, making his way down to Yugi's belly button. Yami sucked on it a little making Yugi giggle more and shiver.

Yami soon stopped and got up.

Yugi frowned a bit.

Yami smiled. "Time to get up."

"Dang you."

Yami chuckled as he took out a green tank top from his backpack and put it on. Yami turned and saw Yugi sitting up, a frown still on his face.

"Oh come on, Yugi. The faster you get up and we get to Bubasti, the more kisses you get." Yami smirked as he said the last park.

Yugi blushed a bright red as he got up and changed his shirt.

Yami and Yugi quickly changed their pants and left the tent. Yami stretched before hitting every tent calling 'wake up'.

The others stumbled out of their tents.Yami, with the help of Koujin, made breakfast for them.

* * *

As soon as every one finished and helped take down the tents, they moved out, leaving nothing to show they were even there.

Yugi tried to walk fast so he could be close to Yami, not wanting to be left behind. He heard a hiss. He froze.

"Erk." Yugi squeaked. A cobra was in front of him, staring him down. "Ya-Ya-Yami." Yugi stuttered.

Yami looked behind his troop and saw the cobra.

"Yugi! Stay perfectly still." Yami said the others stopped and watched fearful as Yugi held his balance.

The snake made a zig-zag movement, not wanting its new pray to get away. (Rhymed!)

Yugi was fear stuck. He didn't know what to do or how long he could keep standing.

The cobra's small black eyes kept locked on Yugi's amethyst.

"Yugi. When I saw run, I want you to run to Koujin." Yami said making a gesture behind Yugi where Koujin stood ready to aid Yugi.

Yugi nodded slowly.

Yami picked up a nearby rock and held it. "Now!" Yugi bolted towards Koujin as Yami dropped the rock on the cobra's tail, making it stop in its place before it slid after Yugi.

Yugi clung to Koujin watching as the snake hissed at Yugi then turned its head to Yami and stuck forward and bit his leg.

"Gatak dehyah! You damn snake!" Yami cursed in Egyptian snatching the snake's head tearing it off his leg. He stumbled back. Every one went to Yami as he uncovered his legs. "Damn it. Stupid snake went through." Yami said lightly touching the two bite marks on his leg.

"Ar-are you going to be okay Yami?" Yugi asked in a quiet voice.

Yami nodded and bent over and sucked on the wound stopping now and then to spite something out.

"Yes, Yugi, I'll be fine now." Yami said pulling out a roll of bandages out of his backpack and bandaged up his wound.

Yugi sighed in relief and helped Yami stand up.

The troop started off again, this time on the look out for more cobras and other snakes.

_**Several Hours Later**_

Yami and his troops continued walking until Joey spotted something.

"Hey guys! And girl! Look! There is a town up ahead!" Joey called.

"That is Bubasti." Yami explained as them came closer to the town.

A man stopped them as the came near the gate.

"Name?"

"Atem."

"Squadron?"

"Squadron 6, sir. I am Commander Atem. We are here passing throughto make sure that the new recruits that are near the sea are okay."

"ID?"

Yami searched through his pockets before he pulled out an ID.

The man nodded seeing Yami's ID.

"Okay, Atem." the man said convinced as he let them into the city.

"Neferm." Yami called as one of the men came up to him from inside one of the buildings.

"Aw! Atem! Oh so good to see you again! I'm so glad you are not dead!" the said man cried as he hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Bitten. But fine."

The man scowled. "Bitten? By what?"

"Cobra."

"Did you do the survival tip?"

"Yes."

"Good, other wise... well... I'll have to explain later."

Yugi looked up at Yami with a confused face.

"Oh yes. Neferm. This is Yugi. Yugi, this is my guardian Neferm." Yami introduced.

"Well hello Yugi." the man said holding a hand out to him.

Yugi smiled and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you." Yugi replied.

The man smirked and pulled Yami close whispering something into his ear.

Yami frowned pushing the man away. "Shut it, Neferm." Yami said.

Neferm laughed. "But it is true, Atem!"

"Mmhmm. I will believe you when that happens." Yami shot back.

"You better start believing then." Neferm said smiling and patted Yami's back hard, almost making him fall.

"Yes... well we better go.." Yami said.

"Very well but don't forget-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Later!" Yami called leading his troop away.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked confused.

"You don't want to know."

Yugi frowned. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"Har har. Smart ass."

"I know I am." Yugi said smugly as he smiled.

Yami rolled his eyes, smirking.

* * *

Yami laid down on his bed, completely tired. He had been attending meetings and they still had yet to meet forces with another squadron near the Mediterranean.

He was glad they gave them rooms of their own, but was upset Yugi wasn't with him.

Yami tuned on his side. He wanted to fall asleep. But couldn't.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm? Oh umm.. Come in." Yami called as he sat up.

Yugi walked in and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, Yugi. Are you okay?" Yugi stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I... I uhh... feel uncomfortable.."

Yami raised his eye brow. "What do you mean?"

"I.. Umm..." Yugi muttered trying to think of what to say.

Yami smirked. "Come here Yugi." Yami said patting the bed.

Yugi did as told and leaned his head against Yami's shoulder while Yami put an arm around his shoulders.

"Now tell me. What are you trying to say?" Yami asked with a smile.

"Can I sleep with you?" Yugi asked, giving Yami puppy eyes.

Yami chuckled. "How could I say no to you?"

Yugi smiled cuddling up to Yami. "I love you, Yami." Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled a bit and pulled Yugi onto his lap. "I love you too." Yami said back.

Yugi shifted a bit on Yami lap and rested his head on Yami's chest and let his heart beat lull him to sleep.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were awoken after a good three hours of sleep at the sound of a bomb exploding and gunshots.

Yami and Yugi jumped up from the bed and rushed out the door, guns in hand.

"Yugi! Back up!" Yami called pulling Yugi back into the room as a gunshot grazed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi hissed. "Ouch!" he cried. Yami kneeled down on his knee and shot a few shots before he yanked Yugi out of the building.

Yugi's eyes went blank and his breath got caught in his throat when he saw a dozen bodies on the ground, either dead or dying.

Yami took Yugi's hand pulling him toward where the rest of their troops were.

"Atem! Oh thank Ra! I thought they got ya in your sleep!" called Neferm hugging Yami.

"I'm sorry to worry you. What happened?"

"They came, and when the gate keeper asked them for their ID's, they bloody shot him!" Neferm explained.

Yami nodded. "Where are the rest of my troops?"

"Armed and ready to get the hell out of here."

"Every one here?"

"Yes. I double checked."

Yami sighed. "Thank you Neferm." Yami said giving him a hug. "Good luck to you." Yami said.

Neferm nodded and patted Yami on the back. "Good luck to you too." Yami nodded again before pulling Yugi to where the other troops were.

"Commander! Yugi! Your okay!" the troops called as smiles appeared on their glooming faces.

"Of course we are okay! What did you think? We would go down that easily? Just a few weird people shooting us doesn't mean anything." Yami said frowning.

Every one laughed softly before Yami put on his seriouse face.

"Okay. We have to get out of here and keep going north." Yami said pointing north.

They all nodded and they started off.

"Commander! Watch out!" Koujin called to Yami as she saw one of the enemy's soldiers hiding behind a barrel.

Yami turned to where she was pointing and ducked as a bullet came charging towards his head. As soon as Yami recovered from the almost direct hit, he aimed and shot at the man, hitting him in the eye, then the head.

Yami smirked. "Hurry! The gates are just up ahead." Yami called as the troop headed towards the gate.

Three men jumped out in front of them, surprising Yami, especially since he was up in front.

One of the men quickly and swiftly pushed a knife threw Yami's rib cage.

"Erg! Bastard!" Yami snapped, catching the man's head and twisting it as hard and swiftly. A snap was heard as then man fell to the ground. Yami shot the other one.

"Yami!" Yugi cried going to Yami's side. "Are you- oh my God." Yugi cried seeing the knife in Yami's body.

Koujin rushed to their side.

"Pull it out, Koujin!" Yami said in pain holding onto the wound.

Koujin nodded and grabbed the halter of the knife and yanked it out.

"Ag.." Yami groaned, holding onto the wound more as more blood leaked from it. Yami bit his lip. "Lets go." Yami ordered as they all rushed out the gates.

* * *

Yami dropped to his knees and leaning over a bit. Dark crimson red blood leaked through his already bloody hands.

Yugi kneeled down next to Yami and watched helplessly as Yami bled.

"Isn't there something we can do to help?" asked one of the men.

Yami breathed hard, trying to get air into his blood losing lungs. "Give.. Me.. Erk.. Some thing. Cloth." Yami choked out.

Yugi flipped hi backpack over his shoulder and searched through it before pulling out a bandage cloth.

"Here." Yugi said, handing it to Yami.

Yami took it and rested it on the ground as he took off his shirt and used it to clean off the blood that had dried up around the wound.

Yugi flinched. It looked painful. There was a deep cut right between Yami's last two ribs.

Yami wound the bandage cloth around his wound, tight, and tied it before putting on a new shirt. "Come. We have wasted to much time." Yami said standing up on unsteady legs.

"No way."

Every one looked to Yugi who had gotten up and was standing in front of Yami with a concerned face.

"You are way to weak Yami. And it is dark. To dark to see. And it would be really risky to try and march through without light. You wouldn't know if one of the enemy is fallowing behind us, or were stationed in front of us, or you might get bitten by another snake, or worse!" Yugi stated.

"Yugi, we have to. It wouldn't matter if I died or not. You guys could still go on, and either way, I doubt any of the enemy is stationed up ahead. They are all to busy being bastardy and attacking Bubasti." Yami explained placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes it would matter Yami. Not only would you be dead, but you would be leaving a hole in people's lives." Yugi said sternly.

Yami was taken back by Yugi's response,but nodded. "Okay. If it would make you feel better, we will make camp." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. It would make me happy."

Yami smiled and patted Yugi on the back. "Okay then. Lets set up camp."

* * *

BE Dragon: .:sighs:. Oh my Ra! It was so hard writing this! I stayed up till 1 or 2 in the morning the other day just getting 1/4 of this down! And spent the rest the next day while talking to my best friend! .:smiles:.

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I .:sniff:. Am so happy people like this one! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

By the way. If you see I am, by any way, making mistakes, such as one of my readers pointed out I was putting 'bin' instead of 'been' I would really appreciate it! Thanks! R&R please!

Yami: Oh and By the way. 'Gatak dehyah' in Egyptian means 'May you be damned'.

BE Dragon: oh yeah! I forgot to say that huh?

Yami: .:nods:.

BE Dragon: well folks. .:yawns:. I'm tired. it is 11:28 at night and I am going to knock out soon. night/morning/evening/dawn/ect!


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings and losing

Love is war

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Ow!" Yugi hissed as Yami cleaned up his cheek.

"Please, Yugi. Stop moving. I won't be able to clean your wound if you keep moving!" Yami frowned, trying to wash off Yugi's cheek.

"But it stings!" Yugi complained dogging the cloth Yami was cleaning his cut with.

"Yugi. It is water and a cloth. It can't burn that much." Yami argued.

"Yes it can. Other wise I wouldn't be complaining... wait... that didn't come out right." Yugi said looking away trying to gather his thoughts.

Yami smirked. He cupped his hand around Yugi's chin. "Yugi, I'll make you a deal. If you let me finish up with your cut, I will give you as many kisses as you want." Yami whispered to Yugi, hoping no one could hear them.

Yugi smiled. "Okay." Yugi said at last letting Yami clean his cut and bandaged it.

"There you go, Yugi." Yami said smiling.

Yugi nodded and rubbed his cheek a little. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi thanked smiling.

"It was nothing." Yami said as he stood up slowly, stretching a bit. "Ra. I feel so sick."

"It is cause you lost a lot of blood." said Honda, walking up to them.

"Yeah. I guess you are right."

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out. How do you do it?"

Yami froze and thought back to when he first came to the army.

* * *

-Flash back-

"_What? You can't make my son go into the army!" yelled Atem's mother._

"_I'm sorry ma'am but your husband-"_

"_My HUSBAND? HA! He forced me to marry him! But either way, no! He is not joining your army! He is only seventeen for Ra's sake! He still needs to finish school!" she argued. _

"_Ma'am, I know this is hard but we have orders and we can not break them."_

"_Screw your orders! I am not going to allow you to take my son!"_

"_Ma'am. Please. Just step aside and let us take your son now. The sooner he can leave, the sooner he will be back."_

"_Ha! I live to see the day. I know you are lying. You say this today, and tomorrow you come to my door saying he is dead!"_

_Ate watched as one of the two men started to get ticked off._

"_Listen ma'am. We have come for Atem. And we WILL leave with him." the man said as he pushed her out of the way and came close to where Atem was._

"_No! Go away! Please! Recruit any one but him!" she begged, yanking the man's shirt._

"_Got ya." he said smugly, snatching Atem's shirt and dragging him out of the house. _

"_Ag! Let me go!" Atem yelled at the man, pulling out of his grip. _

"_Fine." The man said, letting go of Atem. _

_Atem ran to his mother and hugged her. _

"_Listen. You will be able to send him letters, but that is it. Nothing else." the other man informed._

"_Atem?" said Senarius as she walked groggily into the room, caring her teddy bear._

"_Senarius. Go back to bed." Atem said kneeling down to her level._

_The small girl looked over at the men then at Yami. "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm.. I'm going away Senarius."_

"_When will you come back?" she asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. _

_Atem looked down. "I don't know."_

_She looked at him with a confused face. "Oh... hold on!" she said as she ran into the other room and came back with a locket. "Here. For you. So you don't forget about us." she said smiling._

_Atem smiled back and took the locket and kissed her forehead. "Bye Senarius." he said as he gestured her back to her bedroom before turning to his mother. "Bye mom." he said as he hugged her._

_The woman sniffed hugging her son tight. "Don't go dying on me Atem. Don't be as foolish as your father." she sniffed as she looked him in the eyes. _

"_Don't worry. I won't." Atem said before he was led out._

_Days later_

_Atem laid helpless as he felt warm blood trickle down his back. _

"_Heh heh. You won't be makin' any more mistakes any time soon huh?" said a man as an evil smirk plastered on his face._

_Atem groaned trying to get up from the ground, but only to be kicked in the side._

"_Stay down! I didn't tell you to get up!" the man yelled at him._

_Atem flinched as the pain rang through his body. _

_The man snickered. "Hope you enjoy hell. And one more thing." he leaned down. "Pain is just a feeling. Ignore it and you will live." he whispered. He stood up and left._

-End of Flash Back-

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi asked, a little worried that Yami had blanked out on them.

"Huh?" Yami hummed as he blinked back to reality.

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Survive a wound like being bitten by a poisonous snake and take having a knife bing thrust into your ribs?"

"First. It is common sense. Once the snake bites you, don't move, suck out the venom as soon as you can and spit it out and hope for the best. Second. I was told while being trained, pain is just a feeling and to ignore it." Yami explained.

Honda and Yugi blinked.

"Oh. Thanks, commander." Honda said before bowing and going on his way.

Yami nodded and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Tired. Just tired." Yami said as he smiled at Yugi.

"How 'bout we get some sleep."

Yami nodded.

Every one soon went off to their own tents and got ready for bed, they all knew the next day they would be on a rush.

* * *

Yami relaxed a bit as he watched Yugi sleep soundlessly in his arms. He and Yugi had bin talking, but Yugi had fallen asleep shortly after.

"My little light." Yami hummed, laying Yugi down on the sleeping bags. He pulled on a jacket and walked out of the tent and sat and looked at the stars and listened to the quiet sounds.

"Hey."

Yami was startled by the sudden crack in the silence. He turned and saw Koujin smiling at him.

"Hello Koujin. What are you doing up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Heh. Beat you to it then, huh?" he said as he smiled.

She nodded. "May I?"

"Please."

She sat next to him and looked up. "You like to look at the stars?"

"Yes. They.. They remind me of my sister."

"Younger? Or older?"

"Younger. She is ten."

"Oh." she said almost in wonder. "You miss her?"

"Yes. And my mother." he said, his eyes saddening.

Koujin nodded. "I see." she sighed. "I miss my children, and my husband."

Yami looked at her. "Would you tell me about them?"

"If you tell me about your family."

Yami chuckled lightly. "Deal. But you first."

Koujin smiled. "Well. I have a little girl and a little boy, both twins. They take after their father greatly. They all just love to be out and look at the stars. I swear. There is never a dull moment when you are with them. They never like to be down, and if they are, they perk up right away." she said giggling.

Yami nodded and smiled, turning his attention to the stars again.

"Now tell me about your mother and sister."

"Well... my mother. She is very kind. Rough, but kind. You can say she has tough love. My sister. Boy there is something to talk about. She is so... switchy! She never stays in the same move. She may be innocent one moment, then the next she is a little Seth, or in the Christian way, a little devil." Yami said taking a breath. "She is a fun person, never lets any one down. Me and her are very close. We may be nine years apart, but we can't bare to be apart. Me being in the army is murder. I haven't seen her in two years." Yami said rubbing his eyes.

"You are so young. And forced to go through this." Koujin said pity laced with every word. "But, you stay strong like no other man on the planet." she said in a proud voice.

"I have to. If not for her, for those who fallow me." Yami said looking her in the eyes.

She nodded and stood up. "You have a heart of gold, Commander." she smiled. "I'll see you in the morning. Please get some sleep."

Yami nodded and watched her as she went into her tent before looking at the stars one more time. He stood up and went into his tent, sleep was coming to get him, and he wanted to embrace it.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning early. He looked around feeling a bit lost before seeing Yami laying next to him sound asleep. Yugi smiled and saw him sleeping. He looked so serene. Yugi brushed some of his golden rod bangs away from his face before kissing him cheek.

Yugi got up from the sleeping bags, making sure not to wake Yami up, and pulled on some new pants and a new shirt. He walked out of the tent, pulling on his black boots. When he looked up he saw a few of the men from Yami's original troop already up and talking.

"Uhh.. Good morning." Yugi greeted walking up to them.

They all smiled at him.

"Morning, Yugi. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

Yugi nodded and smiled.

"My name is Shizu." the black haired man said extending out his hand. "And this is Nekz, Hank, and Zhach."

"Nice to finally get to know your names." Yugi chuckled shaking hands with all of them.

"Yes. Very nice!" said Nekz, a pale colored man with brown hair and dark brown eyes,

"Pleasure." said Zhach, his red hair was long and pulled into a pony tail, his daring blue eyes shined.

Hank nodded, his blonde hair moving a little with his gesture. "Yes. It is nice." he said his emerald green eyes showed kindness.

Yugi smiled at each of them. "How long have you bin working with the Commander?" Yugi asked.

"'Bout a year or so." said Nekz.

"We were all recruited when he was first appointed commander." Hank responded.

"Oh. I see." Yugi said nodding.

"You have become good friends with our commander huh?" asked Shizu.

"VERY close friends." Zhach teased.

Yugi blushed a bit at the remark and looked down. "Yes. I have become friends with the commander." Yugi said.

They all smiled. Shizu snatched Yugi and rubbed his head. "Oh! Did I see a blush? Did I?"

"I dunno, Shizu, I think I saw it too!" said Zhach pulling Yugi into his own head rub.

"Erg." Yugi murmured as he felt the intensive rubbing on his head. He swore he was losing his hair.

"Okay guys. Cut it out." Hank said pressing at their childish antics. "Leave him be."

"Oh fine Hank." said Shizu and Zhach at the same time.

Yugi sighed as he was released. They all laughed a bit.

Yami hazely walked out of the tent fully dressed and blinked twice.

"What are you guys doing up so early? I thought I was the early bird." Yami remarked, pouting.

Yugi smiled. "Not any more."

"Damn. I thought it was a pretty good title too." Yami said sitting next to Yugi.

They all chuckled.

"You all ready to have a little gun fight?"

"Yes, sir!" the men said at the same time.

"How in Ra's name do you do that? Do you rehearse or something?" Yami asked.

"You."

"Can"

"Say"

"That" said Shizu, Nekz, Hank, and Zhach in order.

Yami smirked. "Funny."

"We try commander."

Yami chuckled. "I can tell. And you are doing a swell job of it." Yami said smiling.

Soon they were joined by the rest of the troop and ate quickly. They picked up their things and left, leaving no trace they were even there.

* * *

Yugi walked next to Yami, gun in hand, ready to shoot at the next person that dared to jump out in front of them.

"Calm down Yugi." Yami whispered to him, seeing him in a tensed state.

"Sorry, Yami. I'm just so worried about what is going to pop out next."

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry Yugi. I doubt that any thing is going to pop out in front of us."

Gun shots started firing at them, making every one jump and run behind the closet set of rock, which they were lucky to find big enough to hide behind.

"Then again I could be wrong!" Yami said taking aim at some of the enemy and firing at him.

The rest of the troop did the same.

"Bomb!" Hank called over to Yami as a dark green grenade rolled near Yugi and him. Yami pulled Yugi away and ran behind the next big rock as the bomb exploded.

Yugi's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Oh God!" Yugi cried seeing the dent in the Earth that was left after the explosion.

Yami fired, having a clear view of the man, luckily killing him. "Ra damn it! There are a shit load of them!" Yami cursed shooting another in the head and watched as his head leaked blood before falling to the ground lifeless.

"Take that bloody freak!" Zhach called as he shot some down of his own.

"Zhach! Watch out!" Yugi called to him seeing on of the men aiming for him.

Zhach looked over and fired, but not soon enough that he was hit in the head.

Yugi's breath got caught in his throat seeing him laying on the ground dead. "Oh God., Zhach." Yugi choked out.

After another few more grueling minutes of killing Yami and the rest of the troop finished killing them off.

"Come on. We have to hurry. Who knows how many more are coming up this way." Yami ordered as the troops nodded and started off.

"Yami! We can't just leave his body laying here!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi. I know it is hard. But don't worry. As soon as we get to our destination and we finish this war, they will come back and retrieve his body."

"If it is still here!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi come on."

"Can't we do _something_ to preserve his body and keep any animals from coming and eating it?"

Yami sighed and pulled off his jacket and placed it over Zhach's body and put rocks around it. "This should help. They can't get what they can't see or smell." Yami said helping Yugi to his feet. "Now come Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and took one last glimpse at the dead man and walked off with the rest of them, his heart hurting at the lose of a new friend. He walked along side with Yami, tears threatened to fall.

Hours had passed since Zhach's death and no one had spoken. They all just looked on ward ready for what the enemy was going to throw at them next.

* * *

Yugi walked at a steady pace, not bothering watching his step, which was a big mistake. Yugi slipped off a rock hidden under the sand and slid down the hill.

"AHH!" Yugi screamed as the Nile came to view and Yugi was thrown into it.

"Oh Ra Yugi!" Yami said sliding down the hill after Yugi, the rest of the troop fallowing.

Yugi beat at the water, not being able to reach the bottom. "Ack! I can't swim! Help!" Yugi cried as his head bobbed under the water then above again. Yugi heard a hiss and turned seeing a crocodile going into the water and swimming toward him. "AH! Crocodile! HELP!" Yugi screamed beating at the water some more.

Yami swam his way to Yugi, who was beating fearcly at the water. His crimson eyes saw that of the shine of the crocodile's scaly skin.

"Oh Ra." Yami muttered. Yami reached out and snatched Yugi's waist and pulled him close as the crocodile snapped at Yugi, catching Yugi's ankle.

"AHH! He-he has my ankle!" Yugi cried. Yami pulled out his dagger and swiftly stabbed the crocodile with it.

The crocodile let go with the second slice of the dagger and swam a away a bit, giving Yami enough time to swim to the shore, holding onto Yugi tightly.

Yami looked at Yugi's ankle that was bleeding. The jaws of the crocodile had bitten deep enough to cut through the skin and some of the muscle. Yami whipped away the blood and bandaged up Yugi's wound.

Yugi whimpered, trying not to cry at the pain that was felt on his ankle. '_It hurts so bad! Yami! Make it stop!_' Yugi cried in his head, by dared not make a word.

"Can you walk?" Yami asked, helping Yugi stand up.

Yugi took a step, but when he stepped with his right foot, the one that was bitten, he collapsed. "No. It hurts to much." Yugi whimpered.

"Climb on my back."

Yugi looked at Yami. "No... your wound."

"Well forget about my wound. Your's is much worse. We can't leave you here. Now climb on my back."

"No! You'll hurt yourself more."

"Yugi. I"m giving you an order. Climb on my back."

Yugi frowned and with some help, climbed onto Yami's back as they set off.

Soon the sun teased them again and threatened to go down on them.

"We better make camp." Hank said.

Yami nodded. "Yes. We should." Yami gently set Yugi down on a flat rock and helped the others set up camp.

Yugi looked down at his bandaged ankle. '_I feel so useless.._' Yugi thought in his head, clenching his eyes shut. '_I wish I could be more useful to Yami and every one else._' Yugi looked around and saw Yami coming to him.

"How is your ankle doing?" he asked kneeling down so he was eye to eye with Yugi.

"It still hurts."

Yami nodded. "I'm sorry for being so rough. I just didn't want you to hurt your ankle any more."

"It is okay Yami. You were just trying to help me." Yugi said.

Yami hugged him and was glad Yugi hugged back.

"Come. Dinner is ready." Yami said with a smile and helped Yugi hop over to where the others were.

They ate and laughed at a few jokes and laughed more when Koujin hit Joey when he made fun of her.

"Ow! Ow! I said I was- ow! Sorry!"

"Heh! Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time!" Koujin snapped as she hit Joey again and again.

"Okay! Okay! I give! I give! Uncle!"

"Okay, Koujin. I think Joey has been beaten enough." Yami said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Fine. I'll stop because you want me to commander." Koujin said as she crossed her arms over her chest, an pissed face could still be seen on her.

"Thank you commander!" Joey thanked bowing twice.

Yami just nodded once and yawned a bit. "Well. Today was rough. We better get some sleep." Yami said as every agreed.

Yami helped Yugi into the tent.

"There you go." Yami said as he helped Yugi sit down.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said as he smiled at him.

Yami smiled back. "It is nothing." Yami replied as he sat next to him. "It has bin a really rough day huh?"

"Yeah..." Yugi said his voice trailing off as he saw Zhach's dead body flash though his mind. Yugi shook his head trying to get the image out. "Yeah. It was a rough day."

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I think... I guess.. I still feel bad about what happened to Zhach..."

Yami nodded, his crimson eye softening. "Come here Yugi." Yami said Pulling Yugi onto his lap. "Shh... it is ok. There was nothing we could have done. That bastard is dead any way. He won't come back." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yug nodded, trying to keep tears from coming to his eyes. He nuzzled closer to Yami, in need of warmth and comfort. "I love you, Yami." Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled softly. "I love you to, Yugi." Yami whispered back cradling Yugi. '_I just wish I could get rid of this war and pain that is being brought to you._' He added in his thoughts.

He watched as Yugi drifted off to sleep before he himself fell asleep.

* * *

-Dream-

_Yugi's eyes opened quickly at hearing gunshots. "Ya-Yami?" Yugi called but didn't see his lover in sight. Yugi rushed through what seemed like an endless desert, dogging invisible bullets that could only be heard. _

"_Yami? Yami!" Yugi called trying to find him. _

"_Yugi. Over here!" Yugi turned and saw the decreased Zhach._

"_Z-Zhach? How did you? I thought."_

"_No time for talk Yugi. Come on! We have to get out of here." he said pulling Yugi away and ran. _

"_Where is every one else? Where is Yami?"_

"_I don't understand you Yugi. Every one is gone. Don't you remember? Yami died."_

_Yugi felt his heart stop. "H-how?" _

"_Boy Yugi. You must have gotten hit in the head. He was trying to buy time for us when we were on our way to the Sea base. He got shot."_

_Yugi felt sick. He didn't understand. "What about every one else? How did they die?" _

"_Ambush. You and me are the only ones who got away."_

"_No! You have to be lying! Yami isn't dead! You are! No one else is gone! They are all alive!" Yugi cried pulling away from him. _

_Zhach looked at him confused, but fear was seen in his face as he pointed behind Yugi. "Yugi! Run!"_

_Yugi turned and saw a dagger coming towards him. He screamed._

-Reality-

* * *

"AHHH!" Yugi cried, throwing Yami out from his sleep. He jumped and saw Yugi sitting up, breathing heavily.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, latching onto Yami.

Yami was startled at Yugi's action but recovered quickly and embraced Yugi. "Yugi. Are you okay?"

Yugi cried into Yami's shirt shaking his head. "N-no. Yo-you and every one else. Dead. Zhazh. Me. Run." Yugi cried.

Yami raised an eye brow but didn't push for any more information. "Shh... it will be alright Yugi. You just had a bad dream. Shhh.." Yugi whispered holding Yugi.

"Commander? Yugi?" Koujin said entering in the tent as the others looked inside. Concern on their faces. "What happened?" she asked.

"It is okay. Yugi had a nightmare." Yami said softly, still holding Yugi close as he continued to cry.

"Oh. Are you okay Yugi?" she asked, joining next to Yami. Yugi shook his head as he tried to stop crying. "Will you tell us what happened in your dream?" she asked softly as Yugi's cries subsided to only hiccups.

Yugi stopped long enough to explain the dream, but still clung onto Yami's shirt.

Every one looked at each other.

Yami cradled Yugi more hoping to out him to sleep again. "Shh Yugi. It was just a dream." Yami whispered as Yugi hiccuped.

After Yugi calm down they all packed up and set out again.

"We are lucky that we are close to our destination." Yami said.

Koujin nodded. "Yeah. No kidding. We ran out food thanks to HIM!" she said angered as she pointed her finger at Joey.

"I don't eat as much as you!"

"I only eat one plate! You eat a dozen!"

"Na uh!"

"Come on guys! And Girl! Give it a rest! You both can't stop picking a fight with each other huh?" said Mikuro as he separated them.

"She started it!"

"Yeah, and I'll end it too!"

"Whoa there! Come on! Stop fighting for just one moment! Please! For me?" Yugi pleaded as he gave them his puppy eyes.

"Okay. Just for you Yugi." Koujin said as she smiled at him.

Yugi smiled back and shifted his hands that clung to Yami's shoulders.

"Look. We are here." Yami said gesturing to the town that could be seen up ahead. "There it is. Avaris." Yami stated.

They all came up to where men were standing more then one.

"Name and squadron."

"Commander Atem and Squadron 6." Yami stated.

The man blinked. "Atem? Oh Ra! We thought you and your troop was dead!" the man said. "Come! Lets get you all rested up and fixed." said the man helping Yugi slip off Yami's back.

"Can you do me a favor and take him to the closest doctor? His ankle was bitten into by a crocodile and it needs to be checked out."

"Of course. How about you? Are you okay?"

"Just a knife wound. I'll be fine."

"Na uh! No way commander." said Hank as he pushed Yami a little. "The knife cut between your ribs. You need to get it check out too." he said. "We'll take care of the rest."

Yami sighed. "Fine." the man took Yami and Yugi into a building where some men and a few women were looking about checking all the sick soldiers. "Was there an attack here?"

"Yes and no. The boat that brought them here was bombed and many got injured, few died." Yami nodded.

"I see."

"Commander Atem. It is nice to see you again." said a woman as she came up to them. She was wearing a white dress that had a badge in the shape of the Egyptian Flag. "I almost thought you didn't make it." she said with a smile. Her orange red hair was tired in a pony tail and her blue eyes could be seen behind her thin blue rimmed glass.

"I would say the same, but this just isn't the kind of scenery to say so." Yami said, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"Yes. Yes. You are right. Now who is this?"

"This is Yugi. He needs his ankle checked up on." Yami said.

"Hello Yugi. My name is Lenil." she said.

"Hi." Yugi said as he smiled at her.

"Come, I'll give you both a check up." she said. She nodded to the man and he nodded back before leaving.

Yami helped Yugi hop to a bed and sat him down.

Lenil took Yugi's ankle into her hand and took off his shoe and sock and looked at the wound carefully.

"Ouch. How did you get this?"

"I was walking when I slipped down hill into the Nile and a crocodile bit me." Yugi informed.

"Hmm.. The crocodile did a big number on you. He bit away some of your muscle and into the bone."

"Will he be alright? I mean. Be able to walk?"

"Yes. He should just need to take it easy on it. The muscle will grown back after a couple of months. Maybe a year to the most. But yes. He will be able to walk." she said, cleaning and putting on a new bandage cloth over his ankle, making it so tight it stayed stiff.

Yugi flinched a bit but didn't say anything.

"Okay Yami. Let me check you."

Yami had to take off his shirt and Lenil helped him with the bandage.

"Ouch. How did you get this Commander Atem?"

"Surprise attack with we were departing from Bubasti." Yami said.

She nodded and cleaned the deep wound. She re-bandaged him up. "I'm surprised Commander Atem. You survived that and carried Yugi over here. Good job." she said patting his back. "You both are fighters you." she complimented with a smile.

Yugi and Yami nodded.

"Well I better go help the others out. I want you two to take it easy. Got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." Yami and Yugi said at the same time.

"Good." she walked off to help the next person.

"Come Yugi. Let's go look around." Yami said standing up and helping Yugi.

* * *

They both walked and hopped around the small town and looked around. Their troops had all gone to the mess hall that was established during the war.

"Commander! Yugi! Over here!" Shizu called them over jumping up and down.

Yugi and Yami walked and hopped over there and sat with the troop talking about random topics.

"Commander?" a man asked as he came up to Yami and the rest of them.

"Yes. That is me." Yami said standing up.

The man smiled. "Some one is here to see you." he said as he looked over to the entrance and nodded.

Yami blinked and before he knew it, he was being hugged by something small.

"Atem!"

"Sen-Senarius!" Yami stuttered going down on his knees and hugging the girl.

"Oh Atem! I missed you so much!" she said as Yami stretched her arms length so he could see her.

"I missed you to, Senarius. Oh. You have grown so big."

The girl smiled and giggled. "What happened to your hair? No more lightning!" she squealed running a hand through his short hair.

Yami chuckled. "I had to cut it."

"Oh! But you look funny." she said giggling again.

Yami laughed. "Oh so now I look funny eh?" Yami said sitting back in his seat and pulling her into his lap. "Look Senarius. These are my new friends and my troop." Yami said.

The girl smiled and dug her face into his shirt waving at each of them.

"Aw! Your so cute!" Koujin said with a large smile. "Hey there Senarius, I have heard much about you. My name is Koujin." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Senarius said as she turned to them.

"You look almost exactly like your brother, you just need the blonde hair." Yugi said smiling at her. "My name is Yugi." he greeted as he held out his hand.

Senarius smiled and shook his hand. "_Marhaban_. I am _donkor_ to meet you all."

Every one looked at her confused except Yami. "Oh. Senarius. Not every one understand Egyptian."

"Boy that is weird! I said, Hi I'm very honored to meet you all." she said with a smile.

Every laughed.

"Where is mother?"

Senarius looked down. "I-I don't know. They wouldn't let me see her the other day." she said as she rubbed her crimson eyes.

Yami's heart fell. "Are you okay?"

Senarius nodded. "Momma wanted me to give you this, before they took her away." she said pulling out a neatly folded paper and handed it to Yami.

Yami took the paper and unfolded it before reading its contents.

Yami's breathing became uneven as he hugged his sister close.

"Atem? What is wrong?"

"Mother's gone Senarius."

Senarius hugged her brother back, confused to what was going on.

"Yami? What did the letter say?" Yugi asked as he patted Yami's back lightly.

"It said she was having symptoms of yellow fever." Yami said whipping his eyes.

"Yellow fever?"

"It is a deadly fever. It killed many a long time ago." Koujin informed.

"Oh Yami. I'm sorry." Yami took a deep breath, evening his other breaths out.

"It was fate Yugi. We couldn't have done anything." Yami said swallowing his words after he said them.

* * *

Yugi watched as Yami sat next to Senarius, telling her things in Egyptian.

"_Harakhty hanif agymah anhur atum khaldun_." Yami whispered to her.

She looked up at him. "_Khaldun kneph_?"

Yami nodded. "_Khaldun kneph_." he repeated as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"What did you say?" Yugi asked curious.

"I said 'Horus of the two horizons believes one who leaves his community bring back the distant one whole and immortal'." Yami explained.

"And she said?"

"Immortal spirit."

"Oh." Yugi said as he looked down. "I'm sorry about your mother Yami."

Yami sighed. "It is okay Yugi. It was time."

Yugi hugged Yami, nuzzling his face into his shirt.

"Yugi. Will you stay with me tonight?" Yami asked, his voice unsteady.

"Of course Yami."

Yami sighed in relief as the two walked and hopped down the hall and into Yami's room.

* * *

Yami rested his arm around Yugi's waist and held him close.

Yugi snuggled against Yami's chest and listened to his heart beat. It was calm, but Yugi knew only hours before it had stopped. Yugi knew how Yami felt. He lost his parents when he was younger, around twelve or fourteen. How sad Yugi felt and how depressed he was too.

He looked up and saw Yami's face, calm and asleep. Yugi brushed away Yami's bangs and traced his finger around Yami's jaw line.

Yugi sighed softly and nuzzled his head close to Yami's chest. "I love you Yami." Yugi whispered before he fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning and looked around. "Yami?" he murmured an sat up. Yami's wasn't in the room. Yugi blinked and jumped out of the bed and changed his cloths.

He opened the door carefully and peaked our before leaving. He walked aimlessly down and up the halls of the big building. He wasn't sure where they were, just that they were in Avaris, Egypt. He looked th opposite way he was walking and ended up bumping into someone.

"Uf!" Yugi as he was recoiled backwards.

"Oump!" went the person as a thump was heard as it was bumped to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Yugi said looking down at the person and realized it was Senarius.

"Heh! It is okay! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going... you lost too?" she asked noticing it was Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

"Come. We can be lost together." she said cheerfully as she stood up and dusted off her white linen dress. Yugi smiled and nodded as she took his hand into her own. "Where were you thinkin' of heading to?"

"Trying to find your brother."

"Atem? Oh he always disappears!" She said with a playful smile. "Then suddenly he reappears like if he was there the whole time!" she stated nodding. "Yup."

Yugi chuckled and smiled at her. "I guess Atem has hidden powers!" he said playfully.

Senarius nodded. "Yup! Maybe he can even see through walls!" she said cupping her hands around her eyes and gazing at the walls.

Yugi laughed.

"Or, or maybe he can fly!" she said jumping up and down.

Yugi fell to the floor laughing his head off as Senarius continued to name every single powing she could think of, once or twice repeating one.

They both stopped at a chuckle and looked to their left seeing Yami with crossed arms, his crimson eyes gazing at them. "So I'm a super hero am I?" Yami chuckled.

"Yes!" Senarius said proudly, placing both hands on hips.

Yami chuckled again and snatched up the small girl and balanced her on his hip, then helped Yugi up.

"I'm honored to be called a super hero." Yami joked.

"You certainly are super." Yugi said with a smirk.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Maybe."

Yami pouted making Yugi giggle a bit.

"Where did you go Atem? We have bin looking for you ALL OVER!" Senarius stated streching out her arms when she said 'all over'.

"I was talking to my own commander."

"Ooh!" she cooed. "Well. Next time give us a warning to where you are going!" she said. "Hey! That rhymed!"

Yami chuckled. "Okay and yes it did."

Yugi smiled at them as they entered the dining hall.

They each picked out something to eat and sat at a table, talking about random topics and making jokes now and then.

As soon as they finished eating they left the building and walked around the town soon coming up to what seemed like a playground area with rocks and sand boxes and a few small huts for the children. Yami and Yugi sat down on a nearby bench and watched as Senarius ran around and played with the other kids.

"It is so good to see her happy again." Yami said with a sigh.

Yugi nodded. "It is good to see you happy."

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. "I love you Yugi." he said before kissing Yugi softly on the cheek.

Yugi smiled back and leaned on Yami's shoulder and watched the small kids running from one other kid in the old game of tag. "I love you to Yami." Yugi said nuzzling Yami's shoulder.

* * *

BE Dragon: Oh my Ra I am so tired. Erg. Can't. Type. Anymore. Must. Go. To. Sleep. Yes. Sleep. It is now. 2:00 a.m. where I am. Happy 4th of July! Please R&R!

Yami: Yes and by the way, Dragon, don't forget to translate the Egyptian Words.

BE Dragon: Oh yeah. Well here ya go:

Harakhty- Horus of the two horizons

Hanif- believes

Agymah- one who leaves his community bring back the distant one

Anhur- bring back the distant one

Atum- whole

Khaldun- immortal

Kneph- spirit

Marhaban- Hello or Hi

Donkor- Humbled

Well night to you all! Thank you every one who reviewed!


	7. Chapter 7: Gone?

Love is War

* * *

Disclaimer: Hell, do I need to say it? .:director guy:. Yes! .:BE Dragon:. Damn. I do not will not and could never own Yu-Gi-Oh. .:pouts:.

* * *

Yugi shifted in the bed next to Yami before slowly opening his eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi muttered looking over at Yami.

"Machine. We're sorry. Yami isn't here to take your call. Please leave your name number and a short message after the tone. Beeeeeep."

Yugi laughed at Yami as Yami smiled and pulled the blanket over his uncovered shoulder.

"Okay. Yugi Muoto. 7789318. Wake up Yami. It is 9." Yugi informed as he placed kisses on his lover's cheek.

Yami chuckled. "Didn't think you would go along with it."

"You thought wrong Yami-koi."

Yami opened his eyes and gazed at Yugi confused. "What does koi mean?"

"Love. Lover."

"Oh. Well. Since we are talking about love in different languages." Yami stated sitting up and hugging Yugi. "Bahebbak." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

"What does that mean?"

"I love you."

Yugi kissed Yami's neck. "I love you too." he purred be fore nipping at Yami's shoulder.

Yami shivered and kissed Yugi's neck before getting up. "I'm sorry Yugi, but, remember, we are still sort off in public. And who knows who will walk in." Yami said with a frown.

Yugi smiled and sat up at the edge of the bed. "I know." Yugi sighed. "What are we gonna do today?"

"You aren't doing anything. You get a break. I on the other hand have to..." Yami broke off. "A-attend something... for a few days."

Yugi frowned. Yami was hiding something. "Yami. What are you hiding?"

Yami, who at the moment was digging for a clean shirt, sighed. "Nothing Yugi."

"I bet. Tell me."

"Yugi. I promise you. It is nothing." Yami stated stopping his hunt to give Yugi soft kisses on the left side of his neck.

Yugi loved the pleasure of Yami's lips on his neck, now and then feeling nips at the soft skin. He titled his head to the right, giving Yami more room to kiss him.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I have to cut it short." Yami muttered as he, non-volunteering, continued looking for his shirt, a frown spread across his face.

Yugi smiled at his lover's not wanting to stop, Yugi lightly hopped to his own backpack and snatched a clean shirt and pants.

As soon as the two lovers were dressed the left the room, Yami helping Yugi hop around on one foot.

"Heh, heh, heh."

Yami froze.

"It has bin a long time, hasn't it Atemu?" a man said slyly as he walked in front of Yami.

Yami glared daggers at him. "Not long enough."

The man laughed. "You always were funny, Atemu."

Yami scoffed. "Stop calling me that! My name is Atem. Not Atemu."

"But I think Atemu is much more suitable for you." the blonde and brown haired man said, his deep green eyes catching Yami's view.

Yami clenched his teeth. "Come aibou. Lets not stay here with this dehyahed person any more." Yami snapped as he helped Yugi hop away.

"Oh! So this is what I get Atemu?" then man threw a punch knocking Yami hard in the head, making him stumble, but not enough to make him fall and loose his hold on Yugi.

"Yami! Are you okay?" Yugi asked, concern grew.

"Heh. Lost Your touch there Atemu! Can't doge me any more eh?" Yami twitched as he kept walking, still firm on helping Yugi stay close. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" the man yelled as he yanked Yugi away from Yami, making him collide with the floor.

"Ouch!" Yugi whimpered as he laid sprawled on the floor, unable to get up.

"That is it you bastard!" Yami yelled, attacking the man. The man and Yami fought as two other soldiers came up. Koujin and a man.

"Oh my! Commander!" she exclaimed, taking hold on Yami while the other man took hold of the one Yami was attacking.

"You bastard! Can't get it through your thick head can you? I hate you guts! I told you already! Stay away from me, Hencu!" Yami barked, glaring at the man to no end as the said Hencu smirked.

"How can I stay away from someone I love?" he said solemnly as Yami fought more at Koujin's hold.

"When I get my hands on you-!"

"You'll what? Show me pleasure? I hope so."

Yami was just about ready to breakaway from Koujin's hold had it not bin for Yugi's hand holding onto Yami's arm.

"Yami. Just ignore him." Yugi whispered to Yami. Yami took a few deep breaths before Koujin let go.

"Come on Yugi. I don't want that foul creature hurting you any more." Yami snapped as he helped Yugi the rest of the way back to the dining hall while Koujin fallowed, glaring at the man.

"Heh heh. My dear Atemu. Time will only tell when you will be mine again." the man muttered. "Thank you, Sensu. Had it bin any one else and I would have bin hanged for my outburst." Hencu said as he turned to the addressed man.

"It was my pleasure, brother."

"Yes. Now do me one last favor."

"What is it?"

"Kill Yugi."

* * *

Yami sighed, trying to comprehend what happened only minutes ago.

"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked, hoping his lover would talk about what he was thinking.

"I don't know Yugi." Yami said as he rested his head on the table.

Yugi sighed and pushed his try to the side and lightly held Yami's arm.

"Can we go some where else and talk?"

Yami nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. And I don't care." Yugi looked Yami in the eye. "As long as we can talk and be together."

Yami smiled lightly before standing up and helping Yugi to his room. He wasn't in the mood to go to his own.

Yami and Yugi sat on the bed, enjoying each other's company. Yami sat down cross legged and Yugi relaxed on him, playing randomly with the sheet under then.

"How do you know that guy?" Yugi asked quietly.

Yami sighed. "He was my discipliner."

Yugi nodded. "How come you got so mad at him?"

Yami leaned further against the wall.

After not getting a reply Yugi looked up and Yami and saw him playing with his hair, his crimson eyes glazed over so they were between black and brown.

"Yami?"

"I'll tell you Yugi, but it will take a while."

"I have a lot of time Yami."

Yami took a deep breath before Yugi sat up, turning to look Yami in the eyes.

"It started about a month after I was recruited."

* * *

–Flash back–

_Yami watched emotionlessly as his commander yelled at him for getting a command wrong._

"_You worthless piece of shit! Do you want to become your father? Do you?" the man yelled in his face._

_Yami stayed quiet, he dared not say a thing._

"_Answer me when I talk to you." the man growled in a low tone, taking hold of Yami's arm._

"_No." Yami snapped back sharply._

"_No what?"_

"_No. I won't answer you. And no. I don't want to become like my father." Yami shot._

_The man twitched with anger as he punched Yami in the jaw, letting him fall the ground as the rest of his troop watched._

"_Father like son I say." one man whispered._

_Yami braced himself up with his hands, trying to stand up. A foot came down on his back, pushing him into the dirt. _

"_You better take back what you said." his commander whispered to him. "I'll show you no mercy if you don't."_

"_Heh. The only torture I get is having to see your ugly ass every day." Yami hissed._

_The man snatched Yami's shirt and literally dragged him into a building._

"_Hello Commander Jensen. What is it you need this time?"_

"_A proper discipliner!" he said flinging Yami to the ground. "He IS just like his father, worthless."_

"_Not as worthless as you are!" Yami yelled sitting up._

"_Shut it!"_

"_Just try and make me."_

_It took all the man's common sense and more to keep from going up to Yami and beating him to death._

"_Why you-."_

"_Commander. Stop. I know the perfect discipliner." said their captain, and evil smirk plastered on his face._

_Yami gulped, he knew he was in for it now.

* * *

_

"_AH! That is it Atem! Get your ass over here!" his commander yelled and he yanked Yami away from what they were doing, pulling him into a building. "Get in there. And have fun." he said before smirking and leaving._

_Yami gulped and looked at the steel door, they had gone down stairs and now it was pitch black because the said man had closed the door. _

_Yami opened it peering inside before walking in fully. He looked around concrete, concrete and more concrete. _

"_Hello there. How did you get down here?" asked a sly voice from behind Yami. _

_Yami spun around quickly. "I.. I uh.."_

"_Shh. It is okay. I understand." the man said coming over to Yami and circling him. "Hmm.. Yes. You look very handsome, and your voice is so nice, did you know that?" the man purred in Yami's ear, making him shiver. "Are you cold? I could always turn up the heat." the man whispered in his ear. _

_Yami dared not move, let alone answer the question. _

_The man smirked and wrapped hi arms around Yami's shoulders. "My, my. I'm going to have fun with you now, aren't I?" he hummed, tracing Yami's jaw line with his finger._

_Yami froze, his crimson eyes went blank and showed only one emotion. Fear.

* * *

_

"_No! Commander! Please! I didn't mean to! I promise I'll get it right!" Yami cried, snatching onto every thing at they passed. _

"_No way Atem. The only way I can be sure of that is if he teaches you a lesson!"_

"_Please no! I beg you! I'll do anything! Anything! Don't send me with him again!" Yami continued to plea._

"_Heh. I'll see the day." the man muttered before throwing Yami into the room and shut the door. _

_Yami beat at it fiercely. "NO! Commander! Please! Let me out!" Yami yelled trying to open the door._

"_You don't think that door will open do you? It is sound proof. And gun proof. Nothing will get you out, Atemu."_

"_My-my name isn't Atemu." Yami stuttered going into a corner._

"_Now it is. That is what I will call you, and no one else." he said, walking over to Yami and leaning over him. "As for you, you can call me Hencu."_

"_P-p-please. Don't hurt me again." Yami pleaded in a dead whisper._

_Hencu laughed. "Oh dear boy, I don't call it 'hurting' you. I call it." the man stopped unable to think of anything. "Okay your right. I will call it hurting you." he said with an evil smirk, as he pulled Yami out of the corner while Yami strongly resisted.

* * *

_

_Yami was thrown at the concrete wall again, for the hundredth time. His back hurt like hell and he coughed severely, to the point of coughing blood. Yami tried to get up, but was only able to get on his back, which hurt horribly. Tears streaked Yami's badly bruised face._

"_Had enough?" Hencu asked, leaning over Yami._

_Yami opened his crimson eyes, he couldn't see. Every thing was a blur and his head felt dizzy._

_Hencu cupped Yami's chin. "Dear Atemu why do you continue to put this kind of pain on yourself?" he asked in a light tone._

_Yami closed his eyes tight he wanted everything to go away. _

_Hencu smirked at the young man in front of him. "Tell me Yami. Have you ever kissed any one that wasn't in your family?"_

_Yami shook his head, he didn't want to be hurt again for not replying. _

"_Good." Hencu whispered as his own lips met Yami's. _

_Yami froze for a minute before he understood what was fully going on. 'Oh Ra no!' Yami pleaded in his mind, as he started to try and break the kiss he was captured in._

_Yami was pinned down to the ground faster then he could think. Hencu's tongue run over Yami lips, trying to get them open a little._

_Yami refused, tears made their way down as he tried to fight under the weight of the older man as the man twisted Yami's wrist. _

_Yami groaned at the pain, soon feeling Hencu's tongue go into his mouth. _

_Hencu explored Yami's mouth, enjoying every bit of it while Yami tried to push him off. _

_Hencu stopped suddenly, taking a breath. "Oh Atemu, do you know how good you taste?" Hencu asked getting off of Yami to get something that would keep him still_

_Yami flipped over onto his stomach and got up on his weary legs and rushed to the door and banged on it, and tried to unlock the door. _

"_Please! Please! Please open up!" Yami begged, hitting the door again. Yami looked around and saw a window and ran to it, trying to break it open. _

"_No, no Atemu." Hencu said, wrapping his arms around Yami waist. "You'll hurt yourself." Yami kicked at Hencu, trying to break free, but nothing worked. _

"_Stop! Please! I beg you! Please stop!" Yami begged. _

"_I don't know if I can."

* * *

_

_Yami walked limply to the captain's office._

"_Ah! Atem. There you are. I wanted to talk about your accomplishments. It seems you have passed every one of them." the man said with a smile. He wasn't the same one Yami had met a year earlier. _

"_Yes sir." Yami muttered, trying not to sound so hoarse. His throat hurt from his previous cries for help and he swore his leg was gonna give out from under him soon._

"_I want you to become one of our new commanders."_

—Flash back ends—

* * *

"That was the last I saw of Hencu, till now that is."

Yugi registered every thing that he was told. "I am so sorry Yami." Yugi whispered curling up in Yami's lap.

Yami smiled lightly and hugged Yugi. "It wasn't you fault." Yami whispered.

Yugi rested comfortably in Yami's lap, now and then he would fall asleep, but wake up again to see Yami was still holding him.

After a while, Yugi did fall asleep. Yami held and watched him taking soft even breaths. Yami gently laid him down and left the room.

He walked down the halls to another room, where he was supposed to go.

"Ah. Atem. We thought you weren't going to do this mission." said his captain.

"And risk having the others mess up, no offence, I doubt that." Yami said taking a seat.

"Good. Well any way. Seeing as the 4th squadron has made it to be camp, I want you and command Jensen to go along too. You both are my best commanders and soldiers. I am putting my faith in your to shoot down their leader and make them surrender." the captain informed, pointing on the map where they were going.

"When do we leave?" Yami asked.

"Tonight."

"Okay. That is all I need to know." Yami said as he sighed.

After being briefed on how to get in and what to do, Yami left the room and went into his own to pack up. All he needed was a first aid kit and two extra pairs of pants and shirts.

A knock was heard on his door as he finished packing.

"Come in." Yami called.

Jensen walked in.

"It has bin a long time hasn't it Atem?" Yami flinched.

"Like I said to Hencu, not long enough. What brings you here?"

"Just want to talk. How have you bin?"

"Fine thank Ra."

"Hmm. Find any one you have fallen in love with yet."

"..."

"Atem?"

"..."

"Aw so you have eh? Lucky girl she is."

'_You don't know how wrong you are._'

"Where do you plan on going after this is all over?"

"Go some where. Far away from here. After this is all over, I won't have any more reason to stay."

"Oh so your moving to America?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"None of your business." Yami snapped, writing a note on a paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"It-"

"Excuse me Commander Jensen. I have to do something. I will meet you outside in three hours and we will be off." Yami informed leaving the room.

The man blinked before leaving himself.

* * *

Yami walked into Yugi's room quietly, glad to see he was still asleep. He placed the note that he had made out on his desk and started to leave.

"Yami?" Yugi said groggily.

"Yugi. It is late. Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go on a mission."

"Where?"

"In the enemy's base."

Yugi looked at Yami. "Would I be able to come?"

"No Yugi. It is to dangerous. I want you to stay here and take care of Senarius and the rest of the troops for me. Okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded slowly and looked down.

Yami went up to him and kissed him gently. "I'll be back. I promise." Yami said.

Yugi kissed him back before he left.

"You better keep your promise Yami." Yugi said, sadness clung to every word.

Yami sighed as he walked down the hall and out of the building.

Yami stopped noticing a shadow, the shadow of none other then...

"Hencu. What are you doing up so late?" Yami growled.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, love." Hencu cooed, coming close to Yami.

Yami snorted. "None of your business." Yami snapped, walking away.

Hencu fallowed. "That is why I am making it my business." he said back in a sweet voice.

Yami ignored, walking a bit faster.

"Hmm... I don't understand you Atemu. You always seem to ignore me, and no one else. Why is that?"

Yami stopped turning to glare at Hencu. "Because you are a bitch. A _dehyah _bitch! That is why!" Yami yelled.

"If I'm not correct, you had some of the best moments while in my care." he said calmly.

"Corrections. WORST moments. I rather have died then be even a mile near you." Yami stated, continuing on his way out of the confusing building.

"I say. They were pretty damn good to me."

"Shut it or you'll regret even being born." Yami snapped at him before leaving.

* * *

8-8-8-Time laps-9-9-9-One week later-8-8-8

Yugi paced at the front of the door. It had bin a week since Yami had left and every day Yugi felt something horrible was going to happen.

"Yugi?" Senarius whispered in a horse voice before coughing roughly. "Where is Atem?"

Yugi looked at the small girl who was holding onto a brown teddy bear with black beady eyes.

Yugi paled. The girl's face was flushed a light red. It was a sign of a fever.

"Come here Senarius." Yugi said going onto his knees as the girl walked up to him, coughing.

He placed a hand over her forehead and frowned. Her forehead was warm. Really warm and her coughs sounded painful in her throat.

"Senarius, when you cough, does it hurt your throat?" Yugi asked.

She nodded. "And I feel hot sometimes."

Yugi sighed. "Come with me. We need to get you to the infirmary." Yugi didn't know what they called their mini hospital, so he stuck with 'infirmary'.

Yugi picked up the small girl, making sure she held on tight to her bear as he headed over to the infirmary.

"Hello Yugi! It seems as though your ankle gas heeled!" chirped Lenil.

"Yeah. It is much better, but I'm worried about Senarius here. She has a fever I think." Yugi said, placing the small child on the closet bed.

"Let me check." Lenil said as he gave the girl a thermometer, asked her questions, and wrote down a few things.

"Is she okay?" Yugi asked after a while.

Lenil nodded with a smile. "Yes, thankfully! No signs of yellow fever thank God!" she said with a sigh. "People have bin catching this. It is spreading quickly. Have you had your shots? I know she has."

"Yes ma'am. I had them not to long before they recruited me." Yugi replied.

"Good. Don't want you to catch it." she said as she started attending the other people who were coughing. "Oh yeah, make sure she gets some rest and drinks a lot of fluids!" she called over to him.

He nodded and helped Senarius of the bed and led her back into the building. He took her back to his room, not knowing where her's was, and laid her on his bed.

"I'm going to go get you something to drink, what do you want?" Yugi asked.

Senarius shrugged. "I don't care. Al long as it helps my throat." she whispered, her voice horse.

Yugi smiled a small smile before nodding and leaving. He walked down the halls for a while, confused still to where the dinning hall was. He didn't understand how he had bin able to get from his room to the dinning hall with no problem.

"Bad karma. Baaad Karma. Yep. Bad Karma." Yugi muttered and nodded to himself. Yugi, looking down at his feet, ended up bumping into someone while rounding a corner. "Oh! Sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going." Yugi said bowing a couple of times.

The man simply grunted as Yugi walked quickly past him.

"Okay.." Yugi whispered very lightly.

He heard foot steps behind him and turned to look, seeing no one there in return. He shrugged it off and continued on his search. Again, footsteps. Yugi paled. He remembered in the movies, when people were alone they would here footsteps fallowing them before something popped out and killed them.

"Oh God help me." Yug whispered as he walked a bit faster and faster till he was running. The footsteps kept on his heels. Yugi turned to look behind him and ended up slipping. "Ouch!" Yugi cried taking hold of his ankle. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Yugi whined.

Yugi saw a shadow leaning over him.

"Hurt there aren't you?" said a man with a very deep voice.

Yugi slowly looked up and saw the guy's face covered with a mask.

The man smirked and picked Yugi up from his calor. "You are in the way, you know that?" the man growled before throwing Yugi into a nearby wall.

"Oooouch!" Yugi cried as his back hit the wall, all the air left his lungs.

"And further more, I don't like you." the man said again, kicking Yugi's stomach.

Yugi, out of breath, coughed at the impact and wheezed to get air in his lungs.

The man picked Yugi up and forced him on the wall, holding him up by his neck.

Yugi kicked, trying to break free.

"I have orders to kill you, you know that?" the man chuckled dryly. He punched Yugi in the face, making his gun shot cut open up again and start bleeding. He punched Yugi again, but in the stomach. After kicking, and punching Yugi, he was satisfied seeing the boy clinging to life as he desperately tried to breath, but only swallowed blood.

The man smirked and left.

"Yugi!" Koujin cried, turning the corner and seeing Yugi on the floor covered in blood. "Joey! Honda! Mikuro! Yugi is hurt! Badly!" she yelled as the three men ran over and gasped at the sight. Joey picked up Yugi and carried him quickly over to the infirmary.

Lenil smiled as the three soldiers rushed in, but it quickly faded at the sight of Yugi.

"What happened?" she asked, motioning Joe to place Yugi on the bed.

"We don't know. We just saw him lying on the floor." Koujin explained as Lenil checked Yugi's pulse.

"Well. He is alive for one, badly hurt." she explained in a flat tone, quickly cleaning Yugi's wounds.

"Who would have done this?" Mikuro asked, still a bit in shock.

"Someone who is jealous of Yugi." Joey said, a frown on his face.

"An idiot." Koujin said.

"A bastard." Honda agreed.

* * *

Yami sunk to the floor his hand on his chest, trying to stop his wound from bleeding more then it was already bleeding.

"Heh, I knew you were still weak." Commander Jensen muttered.

"I got the job done. That is all that matters. We can get out of here safe and never see each other again." Yami snapped back, standing up on unstable legs. He stumbled out of the corpse filled room, now and then having to cling to something to keep from falling.

"No exactly Atem. I still have a job to do." Jensen muttered.

"What is that?" Yami asked, still trying to stumble out of the room.

"Make sure you never return." Jensen quickly snatched up Yami's leg, yanking him down.

"Ag! Left go!" Yami yelled, trying to break free, despise his wound.

Jensen smirked, twisting Yami's leg.

Yami tried to kick him off, but the lose of blood was making him woozy and weak, before he heard a snap and a jolt of pain.

"Ha ha! I hope you enjoying dying Atem! You used to wish you could. Remember?" Jensen chuckled dryly.

Yami's vision blanked out after hearing that, his body limp as the man left, laughing.

'_Ra I wanted to die. But not like this. I just found someone who loves me._' Yami thought. '_Why can I think but not move? Ra damn it! Help! Ra! What I'd give just to see Yugi and Senarius._' Yami tried to push himself up, but he just couldn't move. Hot tears ran down Yami's tanned cheeks. '_All I want to see. Yugi and Senarius. Please._'

* * *

Yugi's eyes snapped open. He sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. He felt a pang of pain.

"Oooww!" Yugi cried, he felt soar all of a sudden. He looked around. It was dark out and he was in the infirmary. "How did I get here?" Yugi whispered to himself.

"Joey, Honda, Mikuro, and I brought you here." said Koujin.

Yugi turned to look at the woman who sat next to him and blinked.

Koujin smiled sympathetically.

"Senarius! Oh my God! I forgot!" Yugi thought aloud as he got ready to get out of the bed.

"Don't worry, Dr. Lenil explained to me about her and I checked up on her. She is asleep in a nearby room." she said, pushing Yugi back into the bed.

"Oh God thank you." Yugi muttered. "What about Yami? Have they come back yet?"

Koujin sighed.

"Koujin?"

"Commander didn't come back." she choked out, tears running down her face.

Yugi paled. "Wha-what do you mean?" Yugi stuttered.

"Commander Jensen said that he died." she cried.

"No... no. Not Yami! He is lying!" Yugi yelled, getting out of the bed, not paying attention to the pain that was being jolted through his body.

"Yugi, no. You have to rest!" Koujin said, whipping her tears away.

"Who gives a damn if I need rest? That bastard is lying! He used to torture Yami when he was under control!" Yugi yelled as he rushed out of the room. He came up to a building where he could here cheering.

"And den! Boom! I shot him down! No more enemy! We all are goin' home!" said Jensen with a proud smirk.

Yugi gagged on the smell of beer and whine.

"And what about your second mission?" asked Hencu, Yugi recognized him.

"Done with. Never he'll return." he whispered to him.

"Good. As long as he is gone, no one will love him." Hencu muttered with a smirk, the drunk soldiers not even listening.

"You BITCHES!" Yugi yelled. Hencu and Jensen were startled by Yugi's yelling. "You killed Yami!" Yugi yelled.

Jensen and Hencu looked at each other quickly and yanked Yugi out of the building in one swift movement.

Jensen slapped Yugi. "How dare you say that!"

"I know you did it! Murderer is written all over your ugly face!" Yug argued.

Hencu cupped Yugi's chin his hands and made Yugi look at him. "And. So we did. Who gives a damn? No one cares! As far as they know, he was killed by the enemy, just before commandeer Jensen, here, killed the enemy's own commander and captain." he said.

Yugi could feel anger boiling in his veins. "You fucked up bastard." Yugi sneered.

"Heh. He acts just like Atem." Jensen grunted.

"Yes. To bad he won't be able to any more. Kill him." Hencu commanded, walking away.

"But-but Hencu! What if they see?"

"Say he was part of the enemy, spying on us. He was gong to return and tell them all the weak points of our army and have them start up the war again." Hencu called.

Yugi's eyes grew, fear and anger blended together.

Jensen smirked, grabbing Yugi's neck. "I'll make this quick and painless." Jensen said. Yugi wanted to scream, but couldn't.

"Take this!" Joey called battering Jensen in the head with a gun.

"Guys!" Yugi called, glad his friends found him.

"We saw and heard everything!" Honda explained, coming up from behind Joey.

"Didn't believe that guy for a minute. We figured he was lying when he said the commander was scared out of his wits." Joey said with a smirk.

"We have to go to the enemy's old camp!" Yugi said.

"But. They said they killed the commander, we can't do anything about that." Honda said sadly.

"Listen. When you lose someone close to you, you feel like you lost a piece of your heart. I know that because my parents died when I was younger. They didn't need to tell me because I was the one that figured it out before the police even called to tell us what happened." Yugi said taking a breath. "I haven't felt anything yet. So I bet Yami is still alive. But just by an inch."

Honda and Joey nodded as they each grabbed a weapon.

"Just in case." Joey said throwing a gun to Yugi.

Yugi caught it and nodded as they headed off, none of them seeing who was fallowing.

* * *

BE Dragon: I really thought this chapter went a bit fast, but, I was running out of ideas. .:blinks:. Please R&R! And thank you all who reviewed! .:smiles:.

Yami: Dehyah means damn or damned in Egyptian.


	8. Chapter 8: Dead or Alive?

Love is War

* * *

Disclaimer: Gosh. I would think you would know already! I do not own Yu-gi-oh. .:pouts:.

* * *

Yugi's amethyst eyes looked around in pity at two men, lying on the ground dead, both with a badge of authority. Honda and Joey looked under chairs and desks, any where, where a body could hide. 

Yug's eyes watered. They had been searching for a while, and there was no sign of Yami any where. Yugi slid down the closest wall, tears fell down his face. '_Maybe they were right. Maybe Yami did die._' Yugi buried his face in his knees, trying to choke down sobs.

Joey sat next to Yugi' rubbing circles on his back. "Don't worry Yug'. We'll find de commander." he assured.

* * *

Yami was in his own little un-conscious world. He was thinking. 

'_Ra! Why did this have to happen? Why does it seem when something good happens, something bad happens, then something ever worse happens?_' he thought. '_What I would give to see Yugi and Senarius again..._' His thoughts trailed off as he heard sobs. '_Yu-Yugi?_' Yami stuttered in his mind. '_Wake up damn it! Open your Ra damned eyes!_' Yami forced himself to try. He groaned painfully as his crimson eyes opened.

* * *

Yugi's head snapped up. He heard a groan. "Did you guys hear that?" Yugi asked. Honda and Joey were already looking around again for the source of the noise. "Yami?" Yugi called, standing up while whipping his tears away. 

Yami groaned again, trying to look around, but only saw fuzzy outlines.

Yugi pushed open a door nearby. "Nothing." he said disappointed, but determination was in his eyes as he went to every door.

Yami continued trying to force himself up, but felt a jolt of pain when ever he moved.

"Yug'! Help me open this door! It is stuck!" Joey called to Yugi. Yugi nodded as Honda came over. "One! Two! Thrrrrreeee!" Joey counted as he and Yugi pushed the door. Yugi and him sighed. The door was shut tight.

Yugi fiddled with the knob. "Okay! Time to put in plan 'Chair'!" Yugi said.

Joey and Honda looked at him bewildered. "Plan 'chair'?" they repeated.

"What? Is there an echo in here?" Yugi asked getting a chair. "Help me charge at the door with this!" Yugi said. Honda took grasp. "One! Two! Three!" Yugi said as they charged at the door.

The door flew open, the top cringe popping off. Yugi looked around and saw a flipped over table. There was another corpse. He was glad it wasn't Yami's though.

"Yami?" Yugi called gently.

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi's voice rang in his head. 

'_Oh Ra Yugi found me! Good! He can help! Thank you Ra!_' Yami cheered in his head. He tried again to move, a moan of pain was all that he got.

Yugi turned to the flipped over table when he heard a painful moan. "You guys! Over here!" Yugi called as Joey and Honda came into the room. Yugi jumped over the table and saw Yami's body. His once tanned face cut and bruised. Not to mention, it was very pale. A small hole on his calor bone was easily seen, leaking only a little bit of blood. Hie left leg was twisted in a direction it shouldn't be. Yugi's eyes watered as he pulled Yami's head into his lap.

Yami forced himself to open his eyes, his hand flinching in pain.

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes. They were very dull, almost completely black. Only a sparkle of hope could be seen.

"Shh.. It is okay Yami, we are going to get you back to camp and get you healed." Yugi whispered, stroking Yami's hair.

Yami blinked and closed his eyes, he sighed a bit and took a few deep breaths.

* * *

Honda and Joey helped Yugi get Yami into a standing position, keeping him from putting pressure on his left leg that was clearly seen as broken. They all trailed outside, but in a blink of an eye, Lenil, Senarius, and Koujin were right next to them. 

"Ho-how did you? When did you?" Yugi stuttered.

Senarius smiled. "I heard you earlier. And when you left, I got worried so I snuck out and fallowed you. I saw you talking to those bad men. I heard everything not to mention recorded it." she said with a smirk, waving a recorder in her hand.

"She came to me and Koujin after hearing where you guys were going. We grabbed some stuff from the AID kit and fallowed you, we were also looking around for Atem." Lenil explained.

"I'm glad we caught you to. Commander looks in bad shape." Koujin said.

"Let me clean up some of his wounds. To keep him stabilized till we get back to camp." Lenil said.

The guys nodded and placed Yami carefully on the ground as Lenil kneeled down and cleaned up the wound as best she could. "Come! I don't know how much longer he will last. I need my other equipment to help him." she commanded.

Joey and Honda stood Yami up and they walked over to the camp, they were met by dozens of soldiers. The captain stood up front. "What happened?" he asked, his mouth hanging open seeing Yami in bad shape.

"He needs to get help! Fast!" Lenil said

Some other soldiers came out of the crowd and took Yami to the infirmary, Lenil fallowed.

Hencu and Jensen looked at them, anger and astonishment written all over their faces.

"You bitch! How dare you leave camp without reason! Captain! I think he maybe part of the enemy. I think it was him who was one of their spies!" Jensen said.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Senarius yelled at him. "Captain. Listen to this! I recorded it." she said playing the recorder.

"_And den! Boom! I shot him down! No more enemy! We all are goin' home!" Jensen was heard saying. _

"_And what about your second mission?" Hencu whispered in a very light tone._

"_Done with. Never he'll return." Jensen was heard whispering to him._

"_Good. As long as he is gone, no one will love him." Hencu muttered._

"_You BITCHES!" Yugi was heard yelling. "You killed Yami!" Yugi yelled. _

_There was a shuffling noise and a few crunches from the dirt under neath._

_SLAP!_

"_How dare you say that!" Jensen was heard. _

"_I know you did it! Murderer is written all over your ugly face!" Yug argued._

"_And. So we did. Who gives a damn? No one cares! As far as they know, he was killed by the enemy, just before commandeer Jensen, here, killed the enemy's own commander and captain." Hencu said._

"_You fucked up bastard." Yugi sneered. _

"_Heh. He acts just like Atem." Jensen grunted. _

"_Yes. To bad he won't be able to any more. Kill him." Hencu commanded. _

"_But-but Hencu! What if they see?"_

"_Say he was part of the enemy, spying on us. He was gong to return and tell them all the weak points of our army and have them start up the war again." Hencu called._

"_I'll make this quick and painless." Jensen said._

The captain and every one else turned to look at Hencu and Jensen.

* * *

Yugi sat in a chair next to Yami. His body was lying down on a white sheet bed, a portable heart monitor was beeping. Yugi watched Yami as his chest slowly raised and fell with silent breaths. He had become stable after an hour of treatments. Lenil told him he had a broken leg and rib, and that he was lucky the gun shot wound missed his lungs and heart. 

Yugi sighed. He wished Yami didn't have to go through this pain. He crossed his arms on the bed, holding Yami's hand. Yami hadn't woken up since Yugi, Joey, and Honda had found him at the decreased enemy's base. He rested his head on his arms. He was getting tired, but could tear his eyes away from Yami's bruised face. He stood up and bent over, giving Yai a small kiss on the cheek. "Please wake up Yami." he whispered.

Lenil walked in and saw Yugi standing next to Yami. She smiled a small sad smile at them. "Yugi. I'm sorry, but you have to leave now."

Yugi turned to her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed. "You are from Japan right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"The boat to take all the remaining soldiers from Japan is going to leave soon." Yugi's heart fell.

"But what if I don't want to leave?"

"You aren't stationed here. Your aren't legally in the army. I'm sorry Yugi, but you can't stay." she said in a sad whisper.

"Bu-but what about Yami? I can't leave him here!"

"I'm sorry Yugi, but that is how things are. Now come on." Yugi looked back at Yami again and kissed him again before going with Lenil, tears stung the back of his eyes as he blinked to keep them from falling.

Lenil watched painfully as Yugi gave Yami a kiss and left his side, walking over to Lenil. Her heart hurt for the two.

"Don't worry Yugi. Yami will recover, and when he does, I'll tell him that you said good bye." she said in a small whisper.

"I-I wish I could tell him myself." Yugi muttered, his eyes filled with unwanted tears as he was lead out of the infirmary.

She nodded and watched as Yugi went into the other building where his sleeping quarters were.

* * *

Yugi stuffed everything he owned into his backpack, tears running down his face in clean crystal streams. His heart filled with the pain of not being able to see Yami again. 

"Damn rules! Who ever made them should go to hell. I should be right next to Yami, making sure that he gets better!" he cursed out loud.

He slunk to the floor burring his face in his arms, muffling sobs.

"Yugi?" Koujin called softly as she opened the door to his room, her attention caught onto that of the sobbing boy. She walked over to him and sat next to him, resting an arm around his shoulder. "Shh... it is okay Yugi." she said softly.

Yugi held his breath, trying to stop the sobs, and ended up hiccuping. He nodded whipping his face clean of the tears.

Koujin smiled sadly. "Come on. We should get going." she said, she helped Yugi up onto his feet and picked up her backpack. Yes she was from Japan, and she was glad she was going back home, but she was sad she wouldn't see many of her new friends.

"Koujin?" Yugi asked softly as they walked out of the room.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to miss most?"

She thought a bit, debating on what she was going to miss. "I'm going to miss you, commander, Honda, Mikuro, and the rest of the troops, even the mut Joey." she said.

Yugi chuckled softly.

"How about you?"

"I'm going to miss every one too." he said with a sigh.

* * *

**Several Days Later: Domino, Japan**

Yugi flipped through an old magazine that he found laying around. Skipping over all the articles, just looking at the pictures before he close it and set it aside.

A small 'ding' rang as a girl with auburn brown hair walked in. Her eyes matching that of deep blue sapphires.

"Hi Yugi!" she chirped kindly.

Yugi looked up at the girl and smiled lightly. "Hello Anzu. What bring you here?" he asked.

"Well! Me, Ryou, Honda, Joey, were wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with us! Koujin had asked us and asked me to ask you." she said.

Yugi thought for a moment. He was glad to find out that Honda and Joey also lived in Domino along with Koujin and himself. "Sure. Let me just tell my grandpa where I am going." he said finally. Anzu nodded as he walked through a door behind the counter. The door led into a small living room.

"Hey grandpa, can I go with Anzu and them for lunch?" Yugi asked his grandfather Solomon Muoto, who was reading a book.

"Sure." he said with a smile, his purple plum eyes glistening a bit. Not to long ago, when Yugi returned from war, was he sunk into a depressed state. He didn't want to eat, talk, or go outside. He just sat in his room, now and then sobbing for a said Yami. Solomon didn't pry Yugi into telling him who he was, but he did find out it was his new lover, and commander, and he found out what happened to him, but nothing more.

Yugi smiled at his grandfather's approval and snatched his jean jacket and pulled it on over his white t-shirt. "I Have my cell!" Yugi called sticking his silver cell phone in his dark blue jean pockets and pulled on his tennis shoes. "I'll be back later!" he called as he walked out the door.

Him and Anzu walked down the street, chatting at random topics. Yugi couldn't help but laugh when a 'presentable guy' passed and Anzu played with her hair in an 'attractive' way, only to get ignored.

"Hmp! Goes to show you that straight guys can be so blind when is comes to nice girls like me!" she huffed. Yugi rolled his eyes and laughed more.

Soon they met up with Koujin. Joey, Honda, and Ryou and walked over to Apple Bees(A/N: I do not own Apple Bees!)

They got a table for eight which surprised Yugi. They all sat down, making sure Yugi had the seat where his back faced the door.

Again, they were all chatting away, waiting for their drinks. Yugi watched Koujin as she, now and then, looked over his shoulder to see if something or someone was coming.

"Is something wrong, Koujin?" Yugi asked her.

She blinked and blushed a bit. "Oh-oh no! No, no, no! Every thing is fine!" she said scratching the back of her head. "I just keep getting that feeling my husband is going to pop out!" she said as she smiled.

Yugi nodded, ounce he met up with Koujin at the store and they were talking when her husband showed up and became very protective of Koujin. Soon a girl came up to them and gave them their drinks. Yugi sucked his lemonade through a straw now and then spinning it as they talked.

Joey smirked a bit, a twinkle in his eye. "Hey Yug'. If you could have ONE WISH. What would it be?" he asked.

Yugi blinked at the random question that was thrown at him. "Umm... Well.. There is only one thing I really want. I would wish I could see Yami again." he said looking down.

Two hands cupped around his eyes. "Guess who!" a deep voice whispered into his ear.

Yugi froze and thought a moment before he was shocked into reality at who the deep voice belonged to. "Yami!" Yugi squealed as the hand were taken off from his eyes.

"And they say wishes don't come true!" Yami joked.

Yugi jumped from his chair and hugged Yami.

Yami hugged back, a smile plastered on his face.

"When? How? But!"

"Easy! About three days ago. Met up with Koujin, and no buts! It has nothing to do with this!" Yami joked.

Yugi smiled. "How long have you guys bin planning this?" Yugi asked.

"About two days." said Ryou in his British accent. His chocolate brown eyes shining with happiness for his friend as he played with his white hair.

"We knew how bummed you were about Yami being hurt and not being able to see him." Anzu added.

"So when I met up with him, the plan just started!" Koujin said.

"And whoo-la!" Joey and Honda said at the same time.

"And you'll be able to see more of me too." Yami said to Yugi.

Yugi looked at him confused.

"Yugi, me and Senarius moved right here in Domino."

Yugi smiled more as he hugged Yami tighter. Yami kissed Yugi's hair softly and hugged back. He knew thing wouldn't go down hill any longer and things were looking up. Not only has he found someone who he loves, and is loved back by, but Hencu and Jensen were sent to jail as assault and attempt to murder.

Hell ya. Things were going to get way better.

**End

* * *

**

BE Dragon: I didn't expect to finish so soon! But I thought it was a nice ending. 

Yami: .:nods:.

BE Dragon: Thank you all who reviewed! You all really helped my self esteem! Thank you so much! .:bows:.

Yami: Hey Dragon, is there going to be a sequel?

BE Dragon: Yes I am actually! And I'm already starting up on it! Don't have a name though! XD

Yami: Can you give the reviewers/readers an epilogue?

BE Dragon: Yes! Here ya go:

* * *

**Epilogue**

Yami sat on his spot on his blue couch with a black laptop on his lap. Colored pictures flashed on the TV screen as Senarius watched as if in a trance.

Two pale colored arms wrapped around Yami's neck, placing kisses on his jaw bone.

"Marhaban, Yugi. How was work?" he asked said Yugi as he looked up to see his lover's amethyst eyes he loved so much.

Yugi smiled. "Boring, except for the fact that the copy machine blew up and I got ink all over my shirt to prove it." Yami laughed at Yugi's inconvenience at his job as an assistant to Seto Kaiba.

Yami placed a soft kiss on Yugi's lips. "Live and learn. Never put more then ten papers in the copier.

Yami frowned, and amusing frown. "You just made that up!"

"I know, but didn't it sound so old and real?"

"No. It sounded like you pulled it out of the gutter." Yugi smirked.

Yami chuckled as Yugi walked over and sat next to Yami. "What are you writing?"

"I don't know. Just random things."

"He has bin sitting like that _all day long_." Senarius said, exaggerating on 'all day long'.

Yami set the laptop on the small table next to the couch and pulled Senarius away from the TV. "And you have bin sitting there on the floor _all day long_ too." Yami said.

"Na uh! I got up at least twice to get something to eat and drink!" she said with a chibi pout. "And plus! No copy cats!"

Yugi laughed at Yami and Senarius's new little fuse, throwing things like 'copy cats' and 'over exaggerating person'. Boy was he happy, ever since he had moved in with them, he hasn't had a dull moment, except for when he was at work.

Things were going great.

* * *

BE Dragon: Okay! That was my little epilogue! I hoped you like it and will check up now and then for it! I'm sorry this wasn't as long as my other chapters, but I'm running dry on ideas. XI Thank you again for all that read this story and reviewed! And hey! You lucky I didn't take my mom's suggestion as to not post this for a year and or month! .:laughs:. Laters! 


End file.
